My Little Girl
by Koollolly
Summary: A sequal to Life Goes By. Sonics daughter Breeze and Shadows son Midnight have decided to finally marry. Everone is happy for them but Sonic is upset that he's losing his daughter after such a short time together.
1. Family and an Annoying Brother

**Hey Guys! This is my new story! It's sort of a sequal to "Life Goes By" so I would recomend that you read that before this. You don't have to but I just think it would be better.**

**Oh yeah, and this is set five years after Flash's birth so Breeze, Midnight, Ruby and Fist are 21, TJ is 19, Clara is 16 and Flash is 5**

**I don't own any of the Sonic crew, they all belong to SEGA but I do own Breeze, Flash, Midnight, Ruby, Fist, Angel, TJ and Clara!**

* * *

My Little Girl

Chapter One

Breeze's POV

"FLAAAAAAAAASH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I love my little brother, I really do; but he can be the most annoying thing in the world! I come over just to say "Hi" to mum and dad, have a chat and catch up and the little bastard steals my phone!

I stormed into the lounge room where Flash, looking very innocent, was watching the TV. He looked up in alarm, "What?"

I glared at him, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My phone you little thieving twit!" I yelled.

He grinned in his annoying cheeky way, "What phone?"

I began to pounce on him but he already darted out of the way, laughing. "Now Breezy" he started to drawl, "Mum wouldn't like to see you attacking your little brother now would she?" he grinned.

"I'll live" I growled as I began to chase him around the place. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, chasing a five year old. How embarrassing! I don't care.

Just as I was about to grab him, another blue figure appeared between us and grabbed us by the quills.

"OW!" we both screamed as dad just laughed.

"All right you two, what's the war about now?" dad sighed.

"She just started chasing me for no reason!" Flash said with a pout.

"You little liar; he stole my phone _again_!" I yelled at dad. He turned to Flash with a glare; go dad!

"Flash, give your sister her phone back" he said flatly. Flash just grumbled and darted to his room, returning with my black phone. "Your boyfriend called" he mumbled, causing me to yell in frustration.

"On second thoughts, take it away again" Dad said. I rolled my eyes; he was still being the protective dad when it came to me and Midnight. I snatched the phone before Flash could obey dad and stormed away, dialling Midnight's number. Flash darted away to who knows where; dad went away to his room to sulk probably.

I pressed the call button, crossing my fingers to pray that Midnight would pick up. We had been dating ever since we were thirteen years old, I had a crush on him when I was five and I still do.

Luckily he picked up after three rings but his response wasn't exactly what I expected, "Listen you little punk, you had better hand this phone back to Breeze or I'll come right over and kick your bloody-"

"Mid, it's me!" I cried out, "I got my phone back"

"Oh, Breeze" he yelped, "Sorry, I thought-"

"Don't worry about it, the little punk said you called?"

"Um, yeah. I did. I-I was just-just wondering if um" Aw, it was so rare when I would hear Midnight stutter over nerves and he is so cute when he does. But this is possibly the most nervous he's ever been. Weird.

"What Midnight? Spit it out already!" I giggled.

"Can you come out with me to the park tonight? There's something that I kinda wanna ask you"

"Sure thing, what time?"

"Nine?"

"Oky Doky, see you then! Bye!"

"Bye"

I smiled to myself as I hung up, he was _so_ nervous. How cute!

Mum peeked around the corner, "Going out with Midnight again?"

"Yeah, he's really nervous" I giggled.

Mum had taken the news about me and Midnight very well five years ago, and it was around the same time she was pregnant with Flash so I thought that she would be very over reactive. I was lucky that time!

"Where's your father?" she frowned.

"In your room, sulking bout me and Mid again"

Mum smiled and rolled her eyes, "Of course" she pointed and she looked at me again, "He told me about how he found out a couple of years ago as well, did his voice go all high?" she questioned with giggles.

"Yea" We were overcome with giggles that we just began to crack up laughing. Dad ran in, "What's so funny?" seeing him just made me and mum laugh harder. It was nice when me and mum had these sort of times together. We hardly ever got along like this, mainly due to dad's disappearance twenty one years ago. Usually it was me and dad who got along the best, but I always treasured the times me and mum could be together like this.

After our little laughing fit, I turned to the clock which read four thirty.

"I'd better get going" I said, "I promised Ruby that I'd be home soon"

"Okay, see ya honey" Mum said, hugging me then kissing me on the cheek.

"See you later Breeze" Dad said after hugging me. He turned to leave but then turned around, "Wait a minute Breeze. FLASH!" Dad yelled towards the backyard. Soon Flash sprinted in, glaring at me while I glared at him.

"Shake and make up" Dad said. Me and Flash scowled at each other before shaking hands, we quickly let go after gripping the others hand as hard as we could.

"Bye twit" I mumbled as I made my way to the front door.

"Bye bitch" Flash murmured.

"FLASH THE HEDGEHOG!" My mum screamed at the top of the lungs. Oh crap, he was screwed. I actually felt sorry for him, and dad; it was probably him who taught Flash that word by mistake. So I ran out of the house as quickly as I could, mums screaming still echoing around the street.

I ran to the apartment block that me and Ruby lived in and bolted up the stairs, I didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator.

I unlocked the door to find Ruby flicking through the channels. She looked up, "Midnight called for you about thirty minutes ago, he said that Flash had your phone again"

"Don't worry, I got his call in the end" I said, "We're going out again"

She pouted, "Lucky. This means that I'm going to be bored stiff tonight!"

I laughed and sat down beside her, discussing things that I could wear tonight.

* * *

**So what do you think Midnight will ask Breeze? Well, the summary kinda gives it away but its soooo obvious if I do say so myself. The stuttering, the nerves and the fact that he said "There's something that I kinda wanna ask you"!**

**Anyway, I'll write the next chapter soon! See ya later!**

**Review if you wanna!**


	2. A Moonlit Date

**Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it. **

**While I was re-reading the reviews to "Life Goes By" I read one paticular review and now I have an amazing idea for the end of the story. And funny.**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Breeze's POV

It was 8:55pm and I was just putting the finishing touches to my light make-up. I was wearing my favourite dark blue silk dress that reached my knees and my quills were all curled. The make-up was supplied by Ruby of course, her mother always kept her on stock.

Me and Ruby had moved into our own apartment a year ago. We were the bestest of friends and we could never separate and I cannot recall a time when we ever had a fight. We used to be the most popular girls in school as well.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. Midnight!

"Ruby, can you get that!" I asked while making sure all of my quills were in place.

I then walked slowly out of the bathroom and saw my prince chatting with Ruby. He was wearing the leather jacket that I loved; it used to be his father's. Midnight and Shadow were almost identical; the only difference between them was their eye colour.

Midnight looked up at me and smiled, "You look beautiful Breezy" he said taking my hand. He had a nervous gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" I noted while blushing slightly.

He chuckled his deep purr and kissed my hand before turning to Ruby, "See ya later Rubes" he said as we walked towards the door.

"Have fun you two!" she cried out as I closed the door.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked; that was when I noticed the picnic basket by the door.

Midnight picked it up, "We're going to have a picnic by the lake in the park, I heard it was a full moon tonight and the stars are shining as bright as your eyes" I blushed like mad as we entered the elevator. He is such a charmer.

About twenty minutes later when we reached the park, Midnight laid down the blanket and helped me sit down. He's also an absolute gentleman. This is why I love him to bits.

We made a few comments about our day, how he spent the day with his dad and how I spent the afternoon with my family. He laughed in particular when I told him about my chasing of Flash.

Midnight was right about tonight. It was absolutely stunning. The shining stars and the full moon were reflecting off the crystal lake, they illuminated everything making my fur a pale blue and Midnight's fur gray and his streaks were a pinkish colour. He was so gorgeous.

I also noticed with every minute Midnight became more and more nervous. It was really cute.

Just as it turned eleven, I thought that he would be taking me home soon. Even after all of these years he never broke his promise to my father about keeping me out until twelve. Even now that I don't live with my family anymore he still obeys the rules.

I was right. After our meal of chicken and salad, we began to pack up everything. I stared into his beautiful golden eyes as we placed the blanket away, "Midnight, you were right (hey, that rhymes! LOL). Tonight was magic, it was so beautiful."

"Well, it's not over just yet" he said, his hands shaking slightly.

"What?" I asked with curiosity. I hoped that he would be quick about it; like my father, I never had good patience.

He took both of my hands into his and looked into my eyes, making my heart melt.

"Breeze, we've pretty much known each other since birth. You confessed that you had a crush on me since you were five; I've had a crush on you since I was four. We've been dating since we were thirteen and we've kept it a secret from most people until we were sixteen. And here we stand tonight."

As much as this speech was beautiful, it made me very curious. What the hell was going on?

"Breeze, I've realised that it's you that I really and truly love. I can't imagine being with any other girl than you, you are my world. I want to be yours forever"

That was when he got down on one knee. My mouth went dry and my legs started to shake with nerves. He brought out a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring that was the colour of my fur. There was a small onyx gem and a ruby gem on either side of the large sapphire, the colours of his fur.

"Breeze, I love you more than anything in this entire world. Will you marry me?"

The four words of any girls dream. Oh. My. GOD!

I was silent for a while; I was too shocked to speak. Soon I realised that Midnight was waiting for an answer and so I gave him one.

"Yes, of course I will!"

I had never seen Midnight happier. He slipped the perfect ring onto my finger and stood up to take my face in his hands. We kissed for what must've been forever.

I was possibly the happiest hedgehog girl in the world right now.

Now, I just had about two more problems. One: How was dad going to react? He had issues when we were dating, what will he do once he realises that me and Midnight are engaged? Two: Where am I going to get earplugs? I'm going to have to tell an easily excited Ruby at some point...

* * *

**Aw! I love these sorts of romances, don't you?**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon guys! See Ya Later!**

**Sonic is up next.**

**Thanks For Your Reviews!**


	3. A New Enemy

Chapter Three

Sonic's POV

"It's a new record Flash!" I said with pride in my voice. Usually after dinner, Flash would attempt to run around our backyard fifty times as fast as he could and I would time him. It was a lot of fun and he was getting faster every time.

Happiness lit up on Flash's face, "How many seconds faster?"

"Three"

"Cool!" Flash punched the air in his excitement as I laughed with amusement. "Soon you'll be breaking the sound barrier as well" I said, hope etched across his face.

I loved spending time with Flash but sometimes it made me feel a bit guilty. Flash got to spend every day with me but I was never there for Breeze because of Eggman. I never got to do this kind of stuff with her. She keeps on reassuring me that she doesn't mind but it still really doesn't make me feel better about myself.

Flash hugged me and I hugged him back before whispering in his ear, "Let's get inside before mum has a crack at us again"

He giggled and I lifted him onto my shoulders. I quickly ran into the house a softly threw Flash onto the couch as he laughed with glee. Flash always made me smile. I jumped next to him on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Is there anything you wanna watch?" I asked Flash who shrugged.

"No, not really"

I just turned on the news and let it play in the background while me and Flash started to arm wrestle. I let him win every time; I enjoyed watching his face light up with glee, he reminded me of when I was younger.

Soon Flash's attention turned towards the TV after he won the 27th round, "Whoa!" he mused.

"What is it buddy?" I asked, looking at the TV myself. I gasped in small shock. Reporters were in panic and were telling everyone who was watching about a dark purple cat that was wrecking havoc across the city; lighting everything on fire.

"That looks so cool" Flash exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes at the screen. The cat looked very familiar somehow, I can't remember where I've seen her before but I don't think that I'm thinking of the same person who was on the TV.

This was really unusual.

Soon Amy ran into the room, "Sonic! I was listening to the radio, are you watching the strange cat on TV?"

"Yeah, does she seem familiar to you?" I asked, hoping that Amy could clear up my thoughts.

"Uh, no not really"

Damn.

My first and usual reaction to situations like these would be to head straight out and confront the new enemy but remembering my near death experience six years ago I knew Amy wasn't going to let me go that easily.

We all jumped when the phone rang at that moment. Flash immediately darted to answer it but he handed it to me, "It's Breeze" he said.

I quickly answered, "Hey Breezy, what's up?"

"Hey dad. Um, do you mind if me and Midnight came over? We have some news that we would like to tell you"

This made me narrow my eyes. If Breeze is pregnant then I will strangle that neck of the boy, I don't care if Shadow kills me after woods.

"Sure thing Breeze, come right over"

* * *

**Oooooh, whos the new enemy? How's Sonic going to react to the news? Why am I asking these questions? I already know the answer. LOL**

**Back to Breeze next!**

**Review if You Wanna!**


	4. I'm Getting Married

Chapter Four

Breeze's POV

After recovering from my ears almost going deaf after telling Ruby that me and Midnight were getting married, we made the decision to tell our families. We were all meeting at my parents place.

I rubbed my ears again. Man! Ruby was so excited that the security alarms almost went off, I swear! Oh well, I was glad that I knew someone like Ruby was here to support me.

Me and Midnight raced to my parents, laughing most of the way but on the inside I was scared as hell. My mum wouldn't be a problem; she would be overjoyed for me, but dad? How's he going to react to this? Would he kill me? Would he kill Midnight? Would he be happy for us? Would he be mad? So many questions floated around my head on the way.

I was feeling a little sick as we reached the front door. Midnight gripped my hand tightly, "Are you okay?"

I smiled up at my...fiancé! Oh my god, that will take some time to get used to. "Yeah, just nervous is all"

He kissed my forehead, "You'll be fine. It's me you should be worried about when we tell your dad"

That made me laugh while I murmured, "Oh crap"

I knocked on the door and the little menace opened the door quickly.

"Hey Flash, is everybody here?" I asked politely. I was here to make an announcement, not to have a fight with my little brother.

"Yeah, they're all in the lounge room!" he exclaimed as he ran back in. I took a deep breath, _it's now or never Breezy girl_ I thought to myself.

When we entered, I saw my mum and Angel chatting and my dad and Shadow were glaring each other. In other words, the usual.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Breeze, hey Midnight!" My mum said happily while everyone said a simple, "Hi"

I was feeling really sick as I stared at my dad, Midnight started.

"Well, as we told you; me and Breeze have some very important news to tell you all"

I hid the hand that bore the ring.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

I decided to break the news, "Me and Midnight have decided to get married"

My mum and Angel quickly burst into squeals of delight and rushed towards us. Angel hugged Midnight and kissed his face while squealing "Oh my baby boy! Congratulations!"

Mum was sort of the same she hugged me and jumped up and down, "Oh I'm so proud of you baby!" she kept on saying. Me and Midnight both rolled our eyes. At some small points Angel hugged me and mum hugged Midnight but they kept to their own child most of the time.

Shadow also came up and congratulated us both but wasn't as over reactive as our mums were, thank god! I saw Flash in the background with a disgusted look on his face; ha, typical little brothers.

But I set my eyes on one certain hedgehog.

Dad had no emotion on his face at all, it was just blank. This was a bit nerve racking. I was waiting for him to make any movement, even a twitch! But there was nothing.

"Dad?" I asked, a little sadness in my voice. Yeah my mum went crazy but at least it was some sort of sign that she was happy for us.

Everyone in the room turned to dad, mum had a little fire in her eyes. Probably out of anger because he ruined the moment.

Dad just sighed and looked down at his feet, "That's-um-really great you guys-I-well- I'm just going to go out" He ended after his stutter, getting up from the couch then slowly headed to the front door. Outside the window I saw his blue streak exit the street.

Mum turned to me as tears pooled in my eyes, "Don't worry honey, I'm sure your father is just clearing some things through his head"

Her words didn't reassure me. I tried to stop the tears but it was no use, I broke down right there. I sobbed in my mum's arms as she stroked my quills in comfort. Wondering why my happiness had to go down-hill because of this.

Why? Why couldn't dad just be happy for me and Midnight? Just once!

* * *

**Poor Breeze! I feel really sorry for her :(**

**Next we shall see Sonic's thoughts on the situation!**

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope to see more!**


	5. Too Fast

**This is kinda a re-write of the last chapter, only through Sonic's view. But the rest is what happened when he ran away.**

**Read on guys!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Sonic's POV

To me and Amy's shock, Shadow and Angel came knocking on the door.

"What are you doing here Shads?" I asked.

"Will you stop calling me Shads? And Midnight told us to come here; he said he had something to tell us"

"Firstly, Stop calling me faker and then I'll stop calling you Shads. Secondly, Breeze told me the same thing!"

Amy and Angel had greeted each other and were now chatting, me and Shadow glared at each other because we were both pissed at our name calling debate. It wasn't long before someone knocked on the door, and Flash came out of his room to answer the door.

"Flash! I thought I told you to go to bed?" Amy scowled.

"I wanted to hear what Breeze had to say" he whined before answering the door.

Soon Flash bolted to my side and Breeze and Midnight walked in. "Hey guys!" Breeze said nervously. I replied back with a "Hi", I wanted to hear what this big news was. _If she's pregnant then Midnight had better be fast_ I thought to myself evilly.

"Well, as we told you; me and Breeze have some very important news to tell you all" Midnight began. I clenched my fists to my sides.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

Then Breeze said something that made me lose my train of thought.

"Me and Midnight have decided to get married"

Everything became a silent blur. I barely noticed Amy, Angel and Shadow get up from the couch. I was in blank shock. My baby girl was going to marry; she wasn't going to be mine anymore. She would be in the hands of Midnight to be cared of, he would take over me.

This was my worst nightmare.

"Dad?" I heard a soft cry from the distance. I focused on Breeze who looked upset. This was too much for me, I couldn't think properly.

I looked down at my feet cause I wasn't so sure where to look at the moment, "That's-um-really great you guys-I-well- I'm just going to go out" I finished. Without a second glance, I bolted out of the street, unsure of where to go.

I reached the small field where I proposed to Amy, I have no idea what brought me here.

I thought that I would do the usual thing when I would be stressed which was pace up and down, but I just took a breath and soon I was sobbing like a freakin baby.

I don't know why I was crying, I should be happy for Breeze. Her dreams with Midnight were coming true and she was happy, but I was depressed.

It only felt like I'd know her for a couple of months instead of six years. Memories rushed through my head, seeing her for the first time in the kitchen, my terrified thoughts as I realised I was a father, the fun me and Breeze had that very afternoon, and then seeing her and Midnight together. I cried harder.

I was never a good father, I was never there for her and now I was losing her already. My little girl was going to be in the care of someone else. It would be Midnight's job to comfort her, to protect her and to tell her how amazing and beautiful she is. Soon I knew she would have her own child.

I wasn't ready for this. I still wanted Breeze to be mine; it had all gone by to quickly for me. I was going to have to give her away.

I cried harder, usually when I started to cry I would do so for a very long time. I rarely cried.

My baby girl was growing up too quickly.

* * *

**Poor Sonic! Aw, it's a tough time for both father and daughter.**

**Next chapter will be a little different. I'm going to write the chapter through both view points so you can choose whether you want to read Breeze's side or Sonic's side, or both if you want to! :D **

**See Ya Later! Review if you wanna!**


	6. I Will Always Be Your Little Girl

**Hey there everybody! This chapter is written twice but one is through Breeze's POV and the other is through Sonic's. So read on my fellow readers. **

**And to Leah 'L's' the hedgehog : No, not quite, but your guess is very close!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Breeze' POV

I sometimes lay in my mum's arms and sometimes I lay in Midnight's, but I never felt any better.

This was supposed to be a happy time, a time where family should be glad for their young finally finding love. Dad just ruined my mood. Midnight was looking murderous; I knew he was thinking about dad hurting my feelings. Soon it would be dad running for the mountains for cover instead of him.

While I was in Midnight's arms I heard my mum murmur, "I swear when Sonic comes back I will kill him"

"Can I help?" said Shadow, sounding very eager at the thought.

"Uh" My mum and Angel were unsure of what to say after that, both probably thinking that mum gave Shadow an unnecessary idea.

That was when dad walked through the door.

Shadow twitched but Angel gripped his arm. My mum looked flared but did nothing and Midnight started to grip me tighter.

Dad looked really nervous, he should be. "Um, hey" he murmured.

Mum was about to get up but I put out my hand to stop her. "Can you guys go?" I asked sternly. They all mumbled something but left as I wished. I could tell dad was very guilty.

"Look, Breeze I'm-"

"Shut up" I told him. Dad was surprised, so was I; I always got on good terms with dad and I was never angry at him. This was a little different and in truth, it made me feel a bit upset.

Dad sighed, "Breeze-"

"Dad, just- don't, okay, just don't. If you're gonna say that you're sorry then you'll just be wasting your breath because I know that you're not" My anger was rising with every word.

Dad's ears drooped, "But what if I really am?" he said in a low voice, filled to the brim with guilt.

I didn't know what to say, so I just turned away and a few tears slid down my face.

Dad walked a little towards me, "Breeze, I really am sorry. I left making you feel very upset, I know that and I feel terrible for doing so. Breeze, you don't know how sorry I feel"

I slumped down on the couch, "If you feel so bad then why did you leave in the first place?" I growled, looking anywhere but at him.

"I didn't want to have anyone see me cry" he whispered and my ears perked up.

I turned to dad, "What?"

Dad sat next to me, "Breeze, I didn't leave because I was mad at you; I can never be mad at you and I wasn't mad at Midnight. I actually envy him"

_Dad_? Envying _Midnight_?

Dad looked me in the eyes while small tears filled his. My heart exploded with sadness. "Breeze, I'm so sorry for what I did to you tonight. But I am happy for you, please know that" his voice was so truthful that I had to believe him, and I was very happy. But there was a question that still floated around my head.

"Why were you crying then?"

He took a breath, "Breeze, it's just hard. Knowing that after only six years of being together, I'm going to have to let you go. You won't be my little girl anymore, you won't be mine. Instead it'll be Midnight that has to take care of you and it'll be his job to always be there when you need someone to comfort you. It's all over for me, and I hardly ever got a life with you; I stare at Flash everyday feeling guilty that we're always together, ever since birth. But you, I've only known you since you were fifteen and we never had that youth together. Now you're getting married and it's all happened to quickly for me"

Tears were pooling in my eyes. I couldn't believe this. I always thought that he listened to me about not minding the fact that we never spent our lives together like he was doing with Flash. I always felt jealous of Flash because of this. But dad had always felt guilty. He was upset about thinking that he was going to lose me, now I understood completely.

"Oh dad!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. He began to stroke my quills in that wonderful, comforting manner. No one could stroke my quills like him, not even Midnight.

"Dad, you'll never lose me. I will never put you to one side and then replace you with Midnight. Never! You're the most important guy in my life, even more that Midnight no matter how much I love him. You are number one. And don't ever worry; I will _always_ be your little girl!"

We hugged each other for a long time, never letting go. But somewhere along the lines, I fell asleep in my dad's arms; comfortable as ever.

* * *

Sonic's POV

After what must've been an hour of crying, I decided to pull up my courage and return to Breeze in particular. I knew that I must've left her in a devastating manner and I felt so bad for doing that. I just didn't know what to do.

I didn't even bother to knock on the door; I just walked in and quickly felt very guilty. Breeze was in Midnight's arms, crying her beautiful eyes out. Oh this was going to be very hard...

"Um, hey" I mumbled to everyone. Amy looked as though she were about to kill me. Crap.

She was about to get up but someone stopped her, Breeze. "Can you guys go?" she asked, glaring at me with hatred. That tore at my heart.

Amy said, "Yeah, Angel said, "Sure, Midnight said, "Okay and Shadow just shrugged. Once they all left the room I began to speak, I had a lot of explaining to do, "Look, Breeze I'm-"

"Shut up" Breeze said cutting me off, I was shocked. She had never been this angry at me before, never. I really stuffed up this time.

I sighed, "Breeze-"

Breeze cut me off again, more anger poured into her voice, "Dad, just- don't, okay, just don't. If you're gonna say that you're sorry then you'll just be wasting your breath because I know that you're not"

This really cut me deep, I felt so bad, "But what if I really am?" I had to ask, I really was sorry with all of my heart.

She turned away from me and I decided to take a few more steps towards her, "Breeze, I really am sorry. I left making you feel very upset, I know that and I feel terrible for doing so. Breeze, you don't know how sorry I feel"

She threw herself on the couch, fresh tears streaming down her face, "If you feel so bad then why did you leave in the first place?"

After a while, I decided to tell her the truth, "I didn't want to have anyone see me cry" I whispered.

Breeze turned to me in disbelief, shock and confusion painted on her face, "What?"

I sat next to her and started to cry a bit, I felt really stupid, "Breeze, I didn't leave because I was mad at you; I can never be mad at you and I wasn't mad at Midnight. I actually envy him" I really did, he got to spend his life with this beautiful angel and I only knew her for such a short time. He probably even knew her better than me.

I turned to face her, not caring if I was crying, "Breeze, I'm so sorry for what I did to you tonight. But I am happy for you, please know that"

"Why were you crying then?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and told her my feelings that I've kept from her, "Breeze, it's just hard. Knowing that after only six years of being together, I'm going to have to let you go. You won't be my little girl anymore, you won't be mine. Instead it'll be Midnight that has to take care of you and it'll be his job to always be there when you need someone to comfort you. It's all over for me, and I hardly ever got a life with you; I stare at Flash everyday feeling guilty that we're always together, ever since birth. But you, I've only known you since you were fifteen and we never had that youth together. Now you're getting married and it's all happened to quickly for me"

Tears were pouring out of her eyes, "Oh dad!" she sobbed as she fell into my arms. I stroked her quills in a comforting way as she cried. She then turned to face me and looked at me right in the eyes, "Dad, you'll never lose me. I will never put you to one side and then replace you with Midnight. Never! You're the most important guy in my life, even more that Midnight no matter how much I love him. You are number one. And don't ever worry; I will _always_ be your little girl!"

That filled my heart with absolute warmth and happiness. She was still mine and she always will be. I wasn't going to lose her forever. My baby girl still loved me and even better, she considered me better than Midnight! But that's beside the point. I would always be there for her and like she said about never shoving me to the side, I would never shove her over to Midnight forever because I knew that she would always come back.

I looked down and smiled as I continued to stroke the quills of my sleeping baby.

* * *

**Aw a happy ending! And no, this is not the end of the story, I'm just saying that it's nice that Sonic and Breeze made up! :D**

**Up next is a little meeting about the unusual cat that is invading the city, not so sure who's view I should do it through, who do you think the view should be through?**

**Anyway, Thank you for reviewing! I hope to see more later :D**


	7. A New Leader

**I decided to do as IHeartSonAmy suggested, I never thought of doing this POV. Thanks IHeartSonAmy!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Cat's POV

Honestly, how stupid were these people? They had nothing to fear, all they had to do was to get out of my way and they would be spared. Idiots.

The police continued to try and attack me but I just melted their useless bullets and then char grilled them. I always enjoyed the smell of barbeque.

They all suddenly came to their senses and retreated but certain numbers of people tried to stop me from destroying their city but their efforts were wasted as soon as I lay eyes on them. Their bodies burned to ashes right before my eyes, I merely stared.

"You should've stayed out of my way" was my parting with these slowly dying victims. Oh well, it's their fault.

I turned many buildings over; I was searching for the yellow chaos emerald. I knew that it was here somewhere...

After the seventh building collapsed I gasped, there it was. I slowly walked through the rubble to grab it but a hand grabbed me. I hissed and turned to find a man trying to stop me. I laughed and kicked his weak hand off. I grabbed the beautiful emerald and lifted it up so that I could examine its beauty.

The man grabbed me again and I turned to strangle him with my hand, his eyes bulged and he make choking noises; how typical. He looked me in the eyes before wheezing, "Who the hell are you?"

I smiled in an evil way as his eyes closed for the final time, I threw his body to the ground before making a new parting comment to him.

"My name is Crystal, remember that when you go to tell god that there shall soon be a new leader of this world"

* * *

**I know it's short but there wasn't much to tell and this was the best I can think of. . .**

**So know you know the name of our newest enemy, it's no one you know it's an OC of mine! But for those who guessed Blaze, don't be put down. You were VERY close, Crystal here is related to Blaze is a way. I won't tell you how though, you're just going to have to wait till the end of the story! Tee Hee, I love leaving questions unanswered sometimes...**

**Anyway, see you soon!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	8. The News Has Spread

**Just to let you guys know, I put a little description of Crystal on my profile under Angel. I don't know why but I've taken a sudden liking to her. She's my favourite OC character now!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sonic's POV

Shadow and his family stayed overnight because Amy offered. Shadow was very reluctant but Angel and Midnight forced him to stay. Angel I had no problem with but Shadow? _Shudder_. And Midnight? Even though they we're engaged I gave him some rules while he was under my roof with Breeze. In other words, if I hear any unusual moaning coming from her room then he's dead.

He was too polite for me to deserve, he may look like his father but he's a lot like his mother on the inside.

When I woke up, Amy was staring into my eyes and the sun was rising behind her through the window which gave her a beautiful golden glow. It was a lovely sight to wake up to.

"Morning sleepy" she said as she stroked my ear, I purred in delight.

"Morning Ames" I said with a smile on my face. She seemed happier than usual, maybe that was due to Breeze's engagement.

I stroked her quills and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back with soft enthusiasm.

"I'm going to make breakfast" she sighed as we broke apart. She got up and put her dressing gown over her pink gown and glided out of the room, leaving me with a stupid grin on my face. Man, she was beautiful!

Soon the door opened and Flash ran in. I laughed and lifted him up, "Morning buddy" I said, ruffling his quills.

After giggling, Flash turned towards me, "So where did you go last night? Mum told me to go to bed before you came back"

"Oh I just went out to sort a couple of boring things out" I chuckled as his face fell because of the lack of adventure. "I thought that you might've gone to that big flaming cat, I would've wanted to come with you"

His comment made me widen my eyes. Crap, I had forgotten about the news from last night because of Breeze and Midnight's announcement. Now it was all coming back to me.

I turned to face Flash and smiled in a reassuring way, "Why don't we go down and have breakfast? I think mum may be making pancakes"

His face lit up again, his jade eyes lighting in the usual way, "All right!" he said with enthusiasm and he bolted out. I laughed again as I slowly got up to put on my dressing gown.

I entered the kitchen to find Amy and Angel cooking, Shadow sipping on coffee, Flash by Amy's side and Breeze and Midnight sitting down in each other's arms, discussing wedding plans already.

"Morning everyone, kids, faker" I said grabbing a coffee myself.

"Oh for the love of-!" Shadow groaned, glaring at me.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry" I said with a guilty look on my face but then grinned again, "Good Morning Shads"

I'm 100% percent sure that if there were no women and kids in the room Shadow would gladly kill me.

Flash giggled; luckily Shadow wasn't _that_ mean when it came to kids but with Flash being _my_ kid it must've taken all of his strength not to glare at him.

Clearly Midnight saw the tension in the room and quickly changed the subject, "Hey, have you heard about this cat that was in the news?" he asked as he pulled out a newspaper.

Shadow took the paper and examined it carefully while I spoke, "Yeah, it was breaking news on the TV last night. Shadow, what does the paper say?" I said, actually using Shadow's full name because the subject wasn't exactly a joke now; it was serious.

"Nothing much. Just says that a dark purple female cat was lighting numerous buildings on fire with unusual powers and there the rest of the report is just stories from witnesses"

"Do you mind if I look after?"

"Go ahead" he said, throwing the paper at me softly.

I caught it and looked at the picture of the cat. She was such a dark colour of purple she was almost black. Her eyes were also a brilliant colour of gold. She seemed so familiar...

"Does she seem familiar to you?" I asked Shadow, hoping he had a clue to spark my mind.

"She does actually but I can't really say.

UGH! THIS WAS GOING TO ANNOY THE HELL OUTTA ME!

Then the phone rang and I quickly ran to get it, Tails.

I answered, "Tails?"

"Hey Sonic! Did you see that news about the cat?"

"Yeah, on the news last night, when did you hear about it?"

"Just now, when reading the newspaper and watching the news. Scared Cream and Clara"

I frowned while I was in thought, "No one even knows why she was attacking, it's as though she just wanted to go on a rampage out of thin air"

"I know, it's very odd" Tails said, "She reminds me of Blaze kinda"

"BLAZE! That's who I kept thinking of!" I said to myself loudly, relieved that Tails finally cleared up my mind, "Thank you Tails, I knew she reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of who! You just cleared up a massive question for me, thank you"

"Uh, you're welcome" he said in confusion and hurried on, "Do you think we should do something?"

"Hell yeah! I've had my ass bored off for a while now and too many people are dying for no reason. We have to stop her!"

"Alright, I'll call Knuckles and Shadow-"

"Don't bother, Shadow's at my place"

"Uh, why?"

"Late night and Amy insisted staying over. Breeze and Midnight are engaged" Ever since last night I felt somewhat lighter about the subject of Breeze getting married.

"Oh wow! Tell them that I said congratulations"

"Sure thing. So go and call Knuckles and Rouge, we're gonna have another enemy to take down before it's too late"

* * *

**Next they shall make plans to confront Crystal. Ooooh...**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Keep them coming!**


	9. A Meeting

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter! Yay!**

**And just to announce, I made a poll with the question of "Who do you think Crystal the Cat is?", you can guess who she might be in relation to Blaze!**

**Anyway, enough of my chatter, read onwards my friends!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sonic's POV

After talking to Tails half an hour later, we all decided to just come to my place. Gee, I'm such the popular hedgehog aren't I?

Knuckles, Rouge and Fist were the first to arrive. Fist looked over towards Midnight and nodded, "I heard that you popped the question to Breeze. Congratulations"

"Thanks Fist" Midnight said grinning as he wrapped an arm around Breeze. I took a sharp breath of anger; _don't lose control for the love of god don't lose control_ I thought to myself repeatedly.

Rouge heard what Fist said and squealed in delight. "Oh Breezy I'm so happy for you darling!" she said, running to give Breeze a hug. Knuckles turned to me and had a smug look on his face, "Sucks to be you" he chuckled.

"Shut up!"

Then Tails and his family came into the house soon after woods, Cream smiled at Breeze and Midnight, "Congratulations you two" she said. Clara dashed to Breeze and hugged her, "Yeah, congratulations!"

TJ, whose bangs now covered his left eye, smiled and said "Congratulations"

"Aw, thanks guys!" Breeze said with a little blush on her face.

Soon Ruby walked through the door, "Hey there everyone! Mum, Dad, lovebirds, fox boy" she added with a wink towards TJ. His entire face was alight with red.

I saw Knuckles twitch; now it was my turn to look smug! Ha-ha, not so much fun when you face the same rod as me, is it?

Amy set down a plate of all sorts of nibbles and we all sat around the table. "Okay, so I guess that we're all here cause of this random cat girl" I started, being the usual leader, "We all know that she rampaged a city last night and killed many people, all for no particular reason as far as we know. Is there anything else that anyone knows?"

"Well, aside from the fact that she looks like Blaze and that she uses the power of fire; nothing much else" Tails stated.

Knuckles suddenly lifted up a bag from his shoulder and laid down five different newspapers and three tapes, "This is all of the media coverage I recorded this morning and all of the newspapers I came across on the way here"

The newspapers all had different headlines, **The Purple Rampage**, **The Flames of Terror**, **Hell's Princess**, **The City of Hell**, **One Moment a Starry City the next A Pit of Fire**.

Every paper had a horrifying picture of the devastation that occurred last night. All of them showing the city on fire and the mysterious purple cat. I pushed them away as I turned my attention to the TV which Tails had placed one of the tapes it.

There was some female news reporter panicking about the situation she was stuck in, she was crying and shaking in fear as she stared up at the purple cat who appeared to be leaving the burning city. It really made no sense...

"What was that yellow thing she was holding?" I heard Flash ask in curiosity. I turned to him, "What?"

"I saw her with something yellow"

I turned back to the TV, "Tails, rewind and put it in slow motion"

He obeyed quickly and we all watched as carefully as we could and sure enough, as Flash said, there was a yellow object in her hand.

"Pause it!" Knuckles yelled and Tails did so. TJ turned to Flash with his hand up, "Awesome job little dude!" Flash grinned and hi fived TJ.

I slowly approached the TV to get a closer look. The cat wasn't facing the screen but her hands were visible behind her. I leaned in closer to see what was in her hand and recoiled in shock.

"The Chaos Emerald!" I yelled. Everyone except for Flash gasped. He looked confused, "What's a Chaos Emerald?"

"We'll explain later honey" Amy promised before turning to face my gaze, "Are you sure Sonic?"

"Positive" I confirmed.

Shadow slowly approached my side to look at the emerald in the cat's hand. He frowned before mumbling something which I didn't quite catch.

"What?"

Shadow glared at me, "I said this is why she must've started the rampage. She must be looking for all of the Chaos Emeralds as well. Soon another six locations will be devastated because of her."

He was right. Many more innocent lives would be lost. We either had to defeat her or get the emeralds before her. I stood up and turned to Tails, "Can you turn back to the news? Maybe we should keep a look out for the next attack"

Tails and everyone else nodded in agreement and the channel was switched. Clara let out a little squeak as we all froze in shock. It was a different place now, an island. It was completely alight. There was screaming and the reporters were barely heard as they shouted out the panicking news of the female cat striking once more. All ready we could see dead bodies burned to death. In the distance was a purple figure.

I turned to face the others who had turned pale, "We have to stop her! Now!"

Knuckles got up and punched his fists together in agreement. Tails and Shadow looked as prepared too. Amy seemed a little unsure at first but she nodded too along with Angel and Rouge. Breeze, Midnight, Ruby, Fist and TJ also got up in agreement. Cream was the first to speak, "I think I'll stay here to mind Clara and Flash if that's okay, I'll also keep a lookout for anything"

I grinned in agreement and gave her a thumbs up, "That's a good idea!"

Flash pouted at me, "Aw, can't I come?"

Both me and Amy turned on him, "No!" we said in unison. He looked a little shocked and frightened by our sudden reaction. Feeling a bit guilty, I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Listen buddy," I said in a soft tone, "It'll be too dangerous for someone as young as you. You will be very vulnerable out there. Not only could you kill yourself but maybe someone else, because we may try to save you because we care about you"

He looked as though he understood but still a little upset so I gave him a reassuring grin, "And besides, who's gonna be man of the house while we're gone? We can't let the girls take over now can we?" I said with a wink to Cream and Clara, they caught on and quickly pretended to be involved with evil plans and started to do a witch laugh.

This quickly cheered Flash up and he grinned, "Don't worry dad! I'll take care of the place!"

I chuckled and ruffled his quills before colliding fists with him. I turned to the others and nodded in signal to head out.

* * *

**Next is another epic battle! What shall happen to our heroes?**

**LOL Poor Flash**

**Anyways, I shall see you later!**


	10. Fire and Surprises

**I've been reading your poll votes so far, and I've been giggling a lot because of them. Ooooh, who is Crystal? Just gonna have to wait and see!**

**This is kinda a longer chapter than usual, YAY!**

**And this is a brand new point of view!**

**Take it away ... MIDNIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Midnight's POV

Me, mum, dad, Breeze and Sonic were farther ahead than anyone else because of our speed. They told us that they would catch up as quickly as they could.

Mum, dad and Sonic were up in front discussing strategies on how to defeat the purple cat while me and Breeze just hung back and wondered in our own thoughts. Well, I know I was; a skill that I had inherited from my father.

I was thinking about mainly the devastation that was being caused right now but mainly it was all clouded. Breeze was the clearer image.

I still couldn't get my head around the fact that she said yes. She had actually said yes! We were going to be husband and wife, never to be separated. I wanted to also start a family of our own but I mentally slapped myself at the thought. It's too early I kept on thinking to myself, let her be the one to decide; after all, she's the one who'll go through the pain for it.

But it had been one of my life long dreams. To have a family with Breeze, my darling Breeze whom I loved more than my own life. She was my reason of existence, if she died then I so would I. If she went, then so would I. I hoped that she loved me too; I wanted her to be sure of spending her life with me. Of course if she decided not to go along, then I would of course let her go; but my heart would be crushed in the process.

I wouldn't have even noticed that we arrived at the island if it weren't for the sudden change of light, temperature and air. I looked in horror as I saw everything on fire, burning to the ground. I shook my head in disbelief; all of this was for a Chaos Emerald. So many innocent lives were lost.

I turned to look at my dad who had his head down in thought, he looked up towards Sonic, "Well, do we start the search?"

"I think someone should" Sonic said with a nod, "What about you, me and Midnight. Is that all cool?"

Me and dad nodded while I added, "Yes"

Personally Sonic sort of scared me. He was the father of my existence and he was always on edge whenever I got a little too close to Breeze. Lucky he doesn't know about our "special" night we had the night before I proposed to Breeze otherwise I'd be very dead.

I turned to Breeze, "Are you gonna be okay here?"

She grinned in a reassuring way, "Sure I will, go and beat up that purple bitch for me"

"I will" I said with a grin, I really meant it.

Me, dad and Sonic ran across the water and soon halted. We weren't so sure what to do. Put the fire out? Search for survivors? Search for the cat? Search for the Chaos Emerald?

Luckily dad came up with a quick suggestion, "Sonic, why don't you go and find the Chaos Emerald, me and Midnight will find the cat"

Sonic thought over the suggestion before nodding, "Okay, you be careful you two" he said before darting into the burning blaze while me and dad went off in the opposite direction.

I started to cough a bit because of the billowing smoke but I managed easily enough. Dad's eyes were very alert, searching for any sign of movement. I tried to do the same.

It was so far a failure. There wasn't even a sign of a twitch in sight and the fire was getting larger by the minute. We had been searching for an hour.

"Dad, do you think we should try to find the others and see what they're up to? We've had no luck with the cat"

"No" my dad said in his usual low tone which was only a vocal deeper than mine, "We have to keep trying, she can't already disappeared into air"

"Wouldn't surprise me with all of this smoke" I added, my dad just frowned at me before once again focusing on the sights around him. I sighed and followed his example. I looked to my left, there was a crumbling building, in front was more fire, behind a flame had just gotten higher and to my right was Sonic lying face down on the ground ... wait a sec... SHIT!

"Dad!" I yelled pointing to Sonic's body. He looked to where I was pointing and he gaped in shock, "SONIC!" he yelled running to his side.

I approached my soon to be father-in-law and prayed that he was all right, I had seen the devastating effects of his death before and I didn't really want to see it again.

Dad flipped Sonic on his back and shook his shoulder, "Sonic, Sonic!" he kept on repeating while he placed a finger to Sonic's wrist to check for a pulse.

Luckily Sonic opened his eyes and began to cough heavily, dad sighed in relief before turning serious, "Sonic, what the hell happened?"

Sonic groaned and coughed a little more, he looked past me and dad's shoulders and struggled to say something. He mumbled something that sounded a little like "Crystal"

"What?" me and dad asked.

"Behind you, Shadow she's behind you" he croaked. I hardly turned around before something collided with my face.

"Oof!" I fell down on the ground and soon dad followed, a feminine laugh erupted around us and I looked up. Standing before us was none other than the dark purple cat; her golden eyes glowing in triumph.

"Well well, who do we have here then?" she said in her dark voice, smiling down upon me. I growled as I tried to leap at her but she put her hand out and suddenly my chest was on fire. I screamed out in pain and collapsed. My dad quickly came to my aid and put it out, he turned to growl at the cat, "Well who the hell are you?"

"The name's Crystal pal, now how about your name"

"It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" my dad said darkly as he got up from kneeling beside me. "What did you do to my friend?"

Crystal smile turned into an evil grin as she stared and the heavily breathing Sonic, "He was getting in my way; I merely had to get him away from my path"

That sent dad on boiling edge and he darted to attack Crystal. She stepped away and sent a flame towards his back. Thankfully dad dodged and tried to do a homing attack and almost hit her but she was too quick and almost danced out of the way.

While my dad was involved with Crystal, I ran to make sure that Sonic was alright. He was still conscious, but barely. He looked up at me with pleading eyes, "You have to help your father, she's too powerful to take on by himself" he said in a weak voice.

"No, I need to make sure that you're all right" And already I could tell that he wasn't. His right eye was swelling up, hip lip was bleeding and bruises and cuts were covering every part of his body. He had many burns. He also looked close to falling unconscious again.

I didn't know what to do; medical stuff was never my strong point. While I tried to think of what I could do, I turned to find out how my dad was going.

He was fighting well; he had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too bad. He was quickly dodging the oncoming flames but every time he tried to attack the cat she just pelted him with flames, making it impossible to land a punch. I'm sure that if my dad had any chaos emeralds he could kick her ass but he had none.

Soon, halfway through throwing fire, she stopped. She twitched and snarled to herself, "Someone knows". With that unusual comment, she leaped away, leaving dad in a dumb struck position.

All I could think of was WTF? She was winning! She just ran away when she had the upper hand! WTF?

Dad shook himself back to reality and glanced at Sonic, who was now unconscious. He ran to his side and lifted him up in his arms. "We gotta get back" he said flatly and with that we ran back as quickly as we could.

We remained silent even as we skidded across the red water. We could easily see that there was a sort of medical area set up around Tails. TJ was supporting an arm in a sort of sling, Ruby had a couple of burns across her wings, Knuckles was bruised and then I almost fell down in shock, Breeze was lying down unconscious.

I immediately ran to her side, praying that she really was unconscious. Tails seemed to sense my worry and rubbed my shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just had a tough battle, she-"

"SONIC!" Amy cut Tails off with a scream as she saw dad approaching us. Now that I compared both Sonic and Breeze together, Breeze only seemed as if she was knocked to sleep by a mere feather.

Tails face whitened as he ran to dad, "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"We don't know the exact details" Dad said as he lowered Sonic to the ground, "We just found him like this but we do know that he was previously fighting Crystal, she's the-"

"Cat, yeah, I know" Tails said darkly while he took a little blood sample from Sonic. He looked up at everyone, "I'm sure if I treat Sonic well enough he'll be fine so don't worry"

That took a massive load off my mind, then I remembered that Tails hadn't finished what he was saying before, "So, what else is up with Breeze?" I asked.

Tails suddenly wore a very small smile, "Well, when I did some blood tests to make sure she was fine I kinda found out a little something unexpected"

I paled immediately, what was wrong with my angel?

"What? What's wrong? Is she okay? She doesn't have cancer does she?"

Tails smiled more, "No, but it does depend whether you want to call this good news or bad news"

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, both Amy and mum were now grinning at me.

Tails took a breath, "Congratulations, you're gonna be a dad"

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG! I had to add that to the plot, I just had to! So, Midnight and Breeze are gonna be parents... me so happy for them!**

**Anyway, next up we shall see what really happened to Sonic during his fight with Crystal.**

**Thank you for all of you're reviews, they make me very happy!**


	11. Pain

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated quicker, I was busy and I had trouble writing this chapter! But all is good now!**

**Before this chapter begins, I would like to say that the new Twilight Saga movie, "Eclipse" is so cool!**

**Anyway, onwards with the long waited story...**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sonic's POV

I departed Shadow and Midnight immediately to find the Chaos Emerald as quickly as I could. But I easily admitted to myself that the task would be impossible due to the flames and rubble.

I pushed myself onwards though, desperate to complete the task.

The sight of this place devastated me; so many people, dead. I cringed every time. How can someone be so cruel to so many innocent lives?

I had already been searching for a while now and there was no glimpse of the precious gem anywhere, just more and more rubble. I tried to not give up hope but soon that was becoming impossible. I should be ashamed of myself.

"Hey! Have you found it yet?" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I turned to my high left and saw Breeze covered in soot. Behind her was Fist to my surprise.

I shook my head, "No luck yet" I sighed, "Has everyone else come?"

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes after you guys" Fist said with his arms crossed. Man, I never really realised how much he looked like Knuckles, minus the white fur.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked

"I think so. Tails just told us that we should help out with finding the emerald or the cat" Breeze said while frowning, "Have you seen anyone?"

I sighed, knowing that she was thinking of Midnight, "No, I haven't seen anyone since I left Shadow and Midnight an hour ago. What about you?"

"No, not really" Fist said in his deep voice, frowning as well, "Have you seen the cat?"

"Not at all"

"Damn. The sooner we find her the sooner that this nightmare will hopefully be over" Breeze said in a grumpy voice, looking a lot like me. Soon Fist grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him. I glared at him in anger. I could deal with one boy touching my daughter but two was enough. As I was about to yell at him, I realised that he was only pulling her out of the way of an incoming flame. All of this happened in about one second. Soon I had to duck out of the way as the flame hurled towards me, I darted about a meter away from the flame and glared up to where the flame came from.

There was so much smoke but I could still make a picture of the shadow like cat. Breeze, looking shaken after realising that she almost died, snarled at the cat figure behind the smoke, "Hey! Watch it! You throw a flame at my head, I kick my foot up your ass!"

The figure merely laughed and jumped down from the building she was upon. She landed on a building just to the right of Breeze and Fist, giving me my first full sight of my new enemy. Her fur was such a dark purple, I almost thought she was black (sorry if that sounded racist). Her bright golden eyes shone with glee, mischief and pure evil.

"It's you!" Fist yelled

The cat merely began to clap in a sarcastic way, "Oh bravo. You have enough brains to know who I am" she droned while Fist yelled out in anger.

I narrowed my eyes in hate, "Firstly, who the hell are you? Secondly, why are you doing this?" I indicated around the city.

The cat smiled, "My name is Crystal, and I want the Chaos Emeralds for revenge against this world" she tightened her fist in anger.

"Why?" Breeze asked her look of hate replaced by a look of horror.

"That is none of your business bluey" Crystal snapped, looking oddly like Blaze. This was it, curiosity got the better of me.

"Hey, you're not by any chance related to someone called Blaze are you?"

Crystal's look of hatred disappeared and looked very confused, "Who's Blaze?"

Well, that got rid of my thoughts, "Never mind. Now, I suggest you leave this place before I make you"

The entire city could've heard the laughter that was coming from this cat. She began to laugh like a nutter, she actually had tears streaming out of her eyes.

"You-you-haha You actually think-haha-that you can stop me! Haha! That's the best thing I've ever heard!"

I frowned, "I mean it. Leave. Now" I said in a harsh and low voice.

"Nope" she said, with her popping at the P.

I sighed, "You leave me no choice then"

"Okay then. Let's dance"

Before I knew it, she hurled herself off the building and attacked me. I fell to the ground with a groan. I quickly got back up and charged at her with a homing attack but she dodged and slammed my head into the pavement.

While I clutched at my head, I only just realised that Breeze and Fist had jumped into the fight, Breeze screamed a battle cry and began to try her hardest to do anything to cause injury upon the cat while Fist tried to hit her with his spiked gloves.

I recovered quickly and jumped up to spin dash. Seeing as how she was distracted with Breeze and Fist, I managed to hit her. She snarled in anger and pain before throwing a burning flame at my head.

Fist pushed me out of the way while Breeze delivered a kick to the back of the cat. As soon as she was down on the ground, me and Fist jumped up to deliver more injuries. But Crystal was much more skilful.

She floated upwards and a large ball of fire surrounded her, we could do nothing. Suddenly the fire spread around us rapidly, I expected all of our fur to be on fire but instead of our outsides being on fire our insides were burning like crazy. I fell to the ground screaming in pain, I had never felt anything like this before in my life. I was burning so badly. I could hear Fist grunting in an attempt to keep from yelling out but to my horror I could hear Breeze screaming in pain. I wanted to reach her and comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay, her screams cut at my heart. But all I could see was red.

Suddenly the pain was gone and I was breathing heavily. I looked up to find Crystal laughing cruelly. I found Breeze lying on the ground with her eyes closed and unmoving. Oh god, she couldn't be-?

Breeze twitched at that moment and my thoughts were washed away. I stared at Fist and said lowly, "Get her back, now" I ordered.

"No, you-"

"I said now!"

Unlike his father who would've put up a fight, Fist just sighed heavily and lifted Breeze into his arms before running away as fast as he could. With what little strength I had left, I did a homing attack on Crystal in an attempt to keep her distracted from Breeze and Fist.

It worked, well, the distraction did. I on the other hand was beaten to the ground with a fist. I groaned and tried to attack again, but she just kicked me hard in the stomach. I coughed up a little blood and struggled to get up but I was hit in the eye. It was no use; I was too weak after the burning.

I struggled to look up and all I saw was her, her face up against mine grinning in victory, "I told you that I could not be defeated, and now you paid the price. Well, I guess this is goodbye then" she said before delivering a final blow to my head. Everything turned black.

* * *

"Sonic, Sonic!"

I could hear someone calling out my name, someone with a deep voice. I opened my eyes as best as I could and I tried to ask who was there but all that came out was coughing.

I heard a sigh before a red and black figure entered my image. Shadow.

"Sonic, what the hell happened?" he asked, I hardly heard him as I saw a dark purple figure behind him. I tried to warn him, "Crystal"

"What?" I heard both Shadow and someone say, I ignored them, "Behind you, Shadow she's behind you".

Clearly they got the message because they both left my sight and everything became darker again. They were talking but I could hardly hear them, I was still in pain after the burning.

Suddenly Shadow came back into my view. No, wait. Gold eyes, Midnight. I looked at him pleadingly, "You have to help your father, she's too powerful to take on by himself". I didn't want anyone else to get hurt like me, Breeze and Fist did. I even worried for Midnight.

"No, I need to make sure that you're all right" he said urgently as he examined my body, but hardly a second passed before everything turned black again.

* * *

I wasn't fully conscious, but I could still sense where I was. I couldn't smell anymore smoke and the air seemed much more easier to breath. I could hear voices of Tails and Midnight. I knew that I was back at the safe point.

I felt a sharp prick in my arm and then heard Tails voice again, "I'm sure if I treat Sonic well enough he'll be fine so don't worry"

I was relieved. But then I heard Midnight talking, about Breeze.

"So, what else is up with Breeze?"

"Well, when I did some blood tests to make sure she was fine I kinda found out a little something unexpected" I heard Tails say.

"What? What's wrong? Is she okay? She doesn't have cancer does she?"

What, NO!

"No, but it does depend whether you want to call this good news or bad news"

Phew, wait a minute... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BREEZE?

"Congratulations, you're gonna be a dad"

...

"Hey Sonic! You're up!" I heard a relieved Amy say as my eyes snapped open. _"You're gonna be a dad"..._

I looked up to find Midnight with a small smile growing, "I'm gonna-I'm gonna be a-"

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face right now" I said in a flat voice. I was to mad to even yell.

Midnight looked at me and paled before laughing nervously, "Um, hi. Good to see that you're up. And uh-walking and glaring and um, cracking bones in your hands..." he began to say in a small voice.

Everyone was smart; they stayed out of my way.

I stopped right in front of Midnight, my body trembling in anger. I was no longer in pain; all I could think was of this boy touching my daughter in ways I didn't like. And because of him, she was pregnant...

"Start running" I growled.

* * *

**Run Midnight, RUN!**

**Next there shall be a point of veiw from Crystal again! And this time I will try my hardest to get the chapter up quicker!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me really happy!**


	12. An Actual Challange

**Wow, I'm kinda surprised at myself. I just wrote this chapter in about an hour, literally!**

**Wel, here's the next, very quick chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Crystal's POV

It was the same thing all over again, people screaming, people trying to stop me, the usual. This is getting really tiring.

They all pretty much died as soon as they approached me, I'm sure that there are no survivors now. It's their fault, I warned them but they refused to listen.

I over-turned buildings to try and find the Chaos Emerald but I had no luck, it was getting impossible. I was about to cry out in anger when I heard voices.

"No, I haven't seen anyone since I left Shadow and Midnight an hour ago. What about you?" I heard a male voice say, oh, there are survivors. I was curious; I leaped across the building to find who was still standing. Through the smoke I saw two blue hedgehogs that looked identical; the only difference was the quills and clothing styles. Next to the short quilled hedgehog was a white echidna. An echidna? Wow, I thought that they were all gone except for the guardian of the Master Emerald.

Interesting.

"No, not really" The echidna said in a powerful voice, "Have you seen the cat?"

The cat... I was the only cat here...the bastards are trying to stop me! Idiots.

"Not at all" The longer quilled hedgehog said.

"Damn. The sooner we find her the sooner that this nightmare will hopefully be over" the female said. Wait, they were trying to defeat me? HA!

I threw a flame in the girl's direction to give the group a taste of their oncoming death but the damned echidna pulled her out of the way and the male hedgehog darted to the side. Wow, they're good.

Soon the female turned to look at her attacker and she glared as I smiled in amusement, "Hey! Watch it! You throw a flame at my head, I kick my foot up your ass!"

I had to laugh, this girl had guts. I jumped down and faced the male hedgehog who looked like the oldest of the group so I assumed he was the leader. I turned to look at the female who had the most hatred filled look I had ever seen and the echidna snarled, "It's you!"

I clapped in the most sarcastic way I could, way to point out the obvious captain duh! "Oh bravo. You have enough brains to know who I am"

"Firstly, who the hell are you? Secondly, why are you doing this?" The male hedgehog said, I smiled at his bravery. He didn't look scared at all unlike everyone else, "My name is Crystal, and I want the Chaos Emeralds for revenge against this world"

"Why?" The female asked.

I winced too quickly for any eyes to see, it pained me to even think about the reason of revenge. "That is none of your business bluey" I snarled at her. Instead of fear, the male hedgehog looked curious, "Hey, you're not by any chance related to someone called Blaze are you?"

"Who's Blaze?" I asked in confusion. I had always liked the name Blaze but an actual person called Blaze was unfamiliar to me.

"Never mind" the male hedgehog said before glaring once more, "Now, I suggest you leave this place before I make you"

Oh. My. God.

I pissed myself laughing. This had to be the funniest thing that I had ever thought. They actually thought that they were better at me in combat. Oh god, my sides hurt. "You-you-haha You actually think-haha-that you can stop me! Haha! That's the best thing I've ever heard!" I said between cackles.

"I mean it. Leave. Now" he said with such a serious look on his face that I almost began laughing again.

"Nope"

"You leave me no choice then" the male hedgehog sighed. HAHA!

"Okay then. Let's dance"

Without giving anyone a chance to get ready, I pounced on my newly found prey. He never even saw me coming, how pathetic.

He tried to attack me but I dodged and grabbed his neck, slamming him headfirst into the pavement.

His friends joined the battle, the female crying out. They tried to injure me and make me weaker but they were no match. The echidna was putting up a good fight though; his purple eyes alight with malice that almost distracted me.

But I was already too distracted with my present fight that I never saw the male hedgehog coming. He hit me right on the side, I tried to throw a flame at his head but the echidna pushed him out of the way while the female kicked my back.

Damn, these guys are much better than I thought. But this was my nice girl fighting, now I'm about to pull the ultimate bitch mood.

I used one of my most devastating powers to the figures who were near. My flame surrounded me, I could hear it's whispers asking me what I would like them to do.

_Cause them pain..._

I allowed my flames to explode and hit the trio. They all fell down screaming, well, except the echidna. He was a tough one, I quite admired that. The girl seemed to be in the most pain, she was screaming and writhing more that her other hedgehog partner and soon she was the first to die.

One down, two to go.

But then I saw her breathing. DAMN! So close.

The male hedgehog and the echidna had an argument about taking the girl away from the scene which the hedgehog won. As the girl was being taken away, the hedgehog attacked me.

I punched him right in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He was weak, the brave idiot. I kneeled down towards him and grinned at his courage and idiocy, ""I told you that I could not be defeated, and now you paid the price. Well, I guess this is goodbye then" I said, delivering the final blow to his head. He was dead at last. Excellent.

I was about to leave when I heard a panicked voice, "Dad, SONIC!"

Hm?

I turned to find two identical hedgehogs run up to the dead one. They had the same colours and quills, a mirror image.

One of them tried to revive the blue one by calling his name. I smiled, knowing that his attempts were useless. Or so I had thought.

He awoke! GOD DAMMIT!

And now I knew that I had a new battle on my hands, so I crept forward towards the hedgehogs.

"Sonic, what the hell happened?"

Closer.

"Crystal"

One more step.

"What?"

"Behind you, Shadow she's behind you"

WHACK! I punched the hedgehog to my right before kicking the one on my left. Once again, so unprepared. I had to laugh.

"Well well, who do we have here then?" I asked, I was quite curious about these new comers. Now saw that they weren't exactly identical, the only difference was their eyes. The one on my left had red eyes while the one on my right had golden.

The golden eyed one tried to pounce but immediately fell to the ground as I lit his chest on fire. The red eyed one quickly helped his companion before glaring at me in hatred, "Well who the hell are you?" he said in such an amazing deep voice.

"The name's Crystal pal, now how about your name" I asked.

"It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" he said as he stood up, "What did you do to my friend?"

I looked down at the blue hedgehog and grinned as I was reminded of my victory, "He was getting in my way; I merely had to get him away from my path" I said truthfully.

The hedgehog attacked, clearly angry.

I dodged and aimed one of my flames at him; he was quick enough to miss and tried again. He was close but I was still too fast for him. This would be fun, a challenge at last.

While he managed to get out of my way I managed to land a punch and send him hurling to the ground. He was really mad now, he actually managed to get behind me before I could even blink. He shoved me to the ground and was about to pounce, so I did the only thing that came to my mind when I was in danger. I threw my hands out and let flames erupt from them.

The hedgehog quickly recoiled and I got up and threw more flames at him but he was too quick to dodge. Damn, he was good.

I was about to let a massive flame erupt when I suddenly felt a quiver run through my body. The Chaos Emerald, I could feel it's powers get stronger by the second. And a Chaos Emerald would only do that for a reason, someone must've found it.

"Someone knows" I said to myself in anger and darkness. So I left my opponent and ran towards the power. No one stops me from getting what I want.

No one.

* * *

**Ooooooh, who ever knows where the Chaos Emerald is had better watch out!**

**Next time we shall see their point of view! But this time the next chapter won't be up as quick but it will be up as soon as possible!**

**Wow, I'm tired. I'd better get some sleep to re charge my brain!**

**See Ya Later!**

**Review if you wanna!**


	13. Strangeness

**I didn't get this up as quick as I wanted to! Sorry! Yesterday when I finished my chapter at last after hours of work, my computer shut down on me and I didn't get a chance to save the work! :( Anyway, I wrote it again and everything is all good again. This is also my longest chapter of the story so far so hopefully this should make you happy for now!**

**This is a brand new POV! Are you ready?**

**Take it away... FIST!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Fist's POV

"BREEZE!"

That was the first thing that I heard when I got back to the safe point, with Breeze unconscious in my arms.

Her mum came rushing up to me and looked at me with fearful eyes, "What's wrong? What happened? Don't tell me that she's-"

"She's fine" I reassured her as I set Breeze down next to where Tails was, "She's just unconscious"

"Dude, what the hell happened?" TJ asked as he and my sister came running up. I took a breath and explained our encounter with the purple cat now known as Crystal. Every few moments the girls would gasp out of shock and I would get flashbacks of her. Her flickering flames and her golden eyes which pierced mine as soon as I saw them. I had to shake myself mentally.

"So, her name is Crystal?" Tails asked as he extracted some blood from Breeze to do tests on.

"Yeah. And just as a warning, don't judge her by first sight. She's more powerful than any of us put together, trust me" I told them all as they stared at me with fearful eyes. I kinda felt a little guilty but the truth is better than a lie.

"Hm, she does sound a lot more powerful than anything that we've ever faced before" my dad said before staring at me, "Fist, you need to get back in there to find the emerald before she does, we need to remain behind and discuss plans because I doubt we will be able to defeat her today. If you are like me and like your mother, you should easily be able to sense the emerald when you put all of your focus on it" he told me.

I nodded before mum spoke to me, "If you find Sonic, Shadow or Midnight, tell them to get back to the safe point"

"Yes, I'll get-"

"WOAH!"

We all jumped at Tails sudden outburst. We all turned to see him staring at some sort of device that was clearly used to test the blood of Breeze. Amy of course began to freak out, "What is it? WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Amy! Calm down!" Tails yelled in annoyance, "And nothing is wrong. I think. Well, it depends..."

Amy grabbed him by the front, "For the love of god Tails! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"Amy, calm yourself girl" mum said warily as she pulled Amy back from a freaked out Tails. He shook himself before saying, "She's pregnant"

...

It was so silent and awkward; I wouldn't have been surprised if we could hear a butterfly fly by. My best friend was pregnant, holy shit.

Ruby was the first to break the silence, "I knew that she was lying about those moaning and bumping noises but who cares? I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER!" she squealed. Amy and Angel came to their senses and hugged each other while squealing, "Oh my god!" and then Angel went to hug them both.

Us guys were just standing there letting our sweat drop. Crap this was awkward...

"Uh, well. I'm gonna go and get the emerald now" I said while bolting back into the smoking city, desperate to get away from the scene.

I entered the city and allowed myself to relax while thinking about the Master Emerald's powers. When I was younger, I thought that my job to take over from my father was kinda stupid and boring and I would think everyday "Why guard a stupid big green rock for a lifetime?". Of course back then I never said this out loud in case dad got mad. Now that I'm older, I truly understand the importance of it and I swear that when dad passes, I will guard the Master Emerald with my life.

Anyway, I focused my thoughts on the Master Emerald and sent a silent prayer.

_Master Emerald, help me find the Chaos Emerald hidden on this island please with your great power_

Suddenly I felt a strange tugging in my chest and for some reason I knew exactly where to go. So I followed my instincts, or the Master Emerald. Whichever.

After shoving many piles of rubble aside I finally found it! The red Chaos Emerald. I grinned with glee and picked it up to examine it, it matched the colour of the sky.

I was about to leave but something hit me in the head and I fell with a yelp, clutching the emerald as tight as I could without breaking it. I growled as I looked up to find _her_. She was glaring like mad and actually made me feel a little frightened, her teeth were also bared.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald and I will spare your life" she threatened, her voice much darker than before.

I growled again, "As if I'll give you the Chaos Emerald"

"I do not wish to hurt you but if it comes to that conclusion the I will" she snarled. I looked into her golden eyes which like topaz fires, almost hypnotising. I shook myself and yelled, "NEVER!"

"You leave me no choice then" she said as she came plummeting towards me. I quickly got up and punched her in the back, leaving puncture wounds due to the spikes. She turned to face me and got up almost quicker than Sonic, Shadow, Breeze or Midnight could've. I tried to land a punch on her again but she dodged them all to easily, like a butterfly dancing to the soft beat of ballroom music.

_Slap, what are you doing dick head! Fight her!_

So I tried harder but Crystal had just about had enough. She screamed in fury and suddenly she was alight with flames. I freaked out for her at first but then I realised that she was doing it to herself to make herself more powerful. She snarled and came on to me, baring flaming fists. Soon it wasn't really much of a fight, I was only defending myself now as she attacked me. It was too much, the heat, the pain...

I groaned and fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion. DAMN! I lost. The flames left her and she took the emerald out of my hand. I didn't even bother trying to stop her, I was too tired.

I felt so bad, so guilty; I had failed everyone. They all had faith in me and I failed them.

"Well" I coughed, "What are you waiting for? Kill me then"

Her grin of victory was replaced with a frown. She edged towards me raising her hand which began to spark with flames, preparing to deliver the final blow. Preparing to end my life.

I closed my eyes and looked away, waiting for my death to approach me...

* * *

Crystal's POV

I had won! I may have let my rage take over me like many times before but it did not matter. I defeated the echidna! Fist was now lying at my feet. I smiled to myself, nobody gets in my way without paying the consequences. I always won.

I bent down to grab the Chaos Emerald, its radiating beauty made me grin in victory. Two down, five to go.

I was about to leave when he looked up at me, "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me then" he coughed. I couldn't help but frown. Back then I actually meant it, for some reason I did not want to cause harm to him but I had to. Now he was telling me to kill him. I sighed silently as I raised my hand, the flames erupted out. He looked away as I raised my hand higher, preparing the kill.

I brought my hand down...

But I stopped, I have no idea why. I tried again but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. There wasn't any barrier in the way, just my stupid mind. I tried and tried again but I couldn't hurt this one echidna who wasn't even stopping me.

I recoiled from him and panted heavily. I had to leave, I needed to find the nearest emerald which was somewhere in Station Square. I was about to leave when I heard him call out.

"Hey! What's the big deal? Why didn't you kill me?" he asked me quietly. I turned to look at him in the face which was filled with wariness. I sighed and looked away, trying to find the right answer.

"I don't know" I said truthfully before I leaped away from Fist the Echidna.

* * *

Fist's POV

I waited for death for a long time; I was wondering what the hell was taking so long. I looked up to find her walking away from me. Huh?

"Hey! What's the big deal? Why didn't you kill me?" I asked quietly. I was too shocked by her actions. She stopped to face me, her golden eyes blank. She sighed before giving me an answer.

"I don't know"

With that she left me on the ground, surrounded by flames and rubble. I felt a bit odd, why didn't she kill me? I was basically a fish in a barrel and she just put the gun down at the chance to save her starving family.

I didn't get it.

I slowly got up and walked silently and slowly back to the safe point, allowing myself to ponder around in my thoughts.

* * *

"Fist! Are you all right honey?" I heard my mum ask as she ran up to me with worry in her eyes as she took in my burned, scratched and bruised figure. I frowned, I couldn't tell her the truth so I just said, "I was close to getting the emerald but the cat pushed me to the ground and got there first"

"Oh baby!" mum said as she hugged me. Oh jeese!

"I'm fine mum! Don't panic!" I reassured her as I forced her to let go. I looked at dad with a guilty look, "I'm sorry dad"

"That's alright. Just as long as you're safe" I sighed in relief, they didn't hate me for failing. I looked around and saw that everyone was here, safe and sound even though Breeze was still unconscious. Only two figures were missing.

"Uh, where's Sonic and Midnight?" I asked.

Dad just laughed, "Sonic found out about Breeze. Do I really need to say any more?"

I laughed too. Poor Mid. "No, I get the picture"

"Speak of the devil" Tails said as Sonic came up with a satisfied look on his face. Shadow and Angel glared at him.

"Sonic, where the hell is my son?" Shadow growled.

"He'll be coming up soon" Sonic said as Midnight came up behind him, limping and clutching a bruised arm. I laughed, I should feel worried about my friend but it was just a funny moment.

"Tails, do you have any ice?" Midnight asked as he limped back to Breeze.

Angel glared and slapped Sonic across the face while Shadow just punched him in the gut. I laughed even more, so did everyone else.

"Tough moment Mid?" I chuckled.

"You don't know what tough is sister" he said at me with a gleam of humour in his eyes. We just laughed. Me and Midnight had been good friends for a long time, we were the only guys of the small group so we always stuck together. Sure there was always TJ as well but me and Midnight were more brother like.

Suddenly there was a heavy groan that came from Breeze and her eyes were fluttering. It was a glare from Sonic that kept Midnight from rushing to his fiancé.

Sonic and Amy quickly knelt down beside her with Amy grasping her hand and Sonic stroking her quills.

"Breeze honey?" Amy asked as Breeze opened her eyes fully.

"Mum?"

"Yeah it's me, dad's here too"

"Dad?"

"Hey Breezy, sorry I couldn't protect you earlier" Sonic looked so guilty as he stared at Breeze.

Breeze smiled, "Dad, don't panic. I'm just fine" she assured him with a hug. She began to look around everywhere before settling her eyes on Midnight.

"Midnight!" she sighed in relief as she ran to him, kissing him full on the mouth which he returned with passion. I muttered an "Ew". Amy had to grab onto Sonic's arm tightly to stop him from killing Midnight for real.

Midnight looked up at Tails, "Can I tell her?" he asked.

"What? Tell me what?"

Sonic snarled as Midnight said, "Breeze, you're pregnant!"

Breeze looked at Midnight in shock, "I'm-what?"

"Pregnant" Ruby said with a grin, "You owe me an apology for lying to me. Tripped and sprained your ankle my ass!"

We all laughed, well, everyone except for Sonic who muttered, "I prefer that than the real reason"

Breeze looked at Midnight with loving eyes and started to cry, "Oh Mid!" she hugged him tighter with a smile on her face. Midnight looked over the moon and clutched her to his chest. Ruby sighed, "Aw, how cute! I bags being the godmother!"

That made everyone laugh again while Breeze said, "You would've been my first choice anyway Rubes". I winced as my sister squealed with delight. Luckily dad broke her off, "If you don't mind Ruby baby, I'd like to keep my hearing ability"

Ruby giggled, "Sorry daddy"

Dad smiled before turning to me, "Do you know where the cat was heading?" he asked me. I shrugged, "Not a clue"

"Well, while I think about it" Tails began, "It seems that she heads for the next nearest emerald after she gets one. So I think that we should find the nearest emerald as quickly as possible"

Sonic suddenly gasped and everyone turned to him, Breeze and Midnight stopped kissing.

"Sonic, what is it?" Amy asked.

"The nearest location is Station Square" Sonic said with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be able to get everyone out of there quickly enough" Breeze said but Sonic just shook his head.

"It's not them I'm really worried about. I already have a Chaos Emerald in our house" he said looking at Breeze and Amy.

It took me a while, but eventually I gasped too. So did everyone else. Mainly Sonic, Amy, Breeze, Tails and TJ.

Cream...Clara...Flash!

SHIT!

* * *

**OH NO! The three of them are in danger now! **

**Hmmmmm, what's going on with Crystal and Fist? Why didn't she kill him? Why does he have to slap and shake himself mentally? Why am I asking these questions? I already know the answer. 1,000,000,000 hugs for those who can guess!**

**Next up we shall check up on the man of the house! **

**See you later, sorry for the wait, review if you wanna**

**Koollolly! :)**


	14. Boredom

Chapter Fourteen

Flash's POV

There is no other word to describe how everything was right now... BORING!

Seriously! How come mum and dad can go and do all of this really cool fighting stuff and I'm left at home. I'm sick of being treated like a little kid! I am big enough to look after myself. This sucks!

On the plus side, I get to be man of the house while they're gone, and the women haven't done anything to evil lately so I figured that everything would be okay now. So I decided to watch TV. The minus side, there's nothing to watch! I decided to do what my dad did when he couldn't find anything to watch, which was turn to the news.

Ugh! How can he do this? It's so boring! Who gives a care about this stupid government stuff? Why can't they just play nice and get along instead of being big meanies to eachother? There was nothin much besides more people dying of sickness and 'accidents'. This was so boring!

I groaned and then Clara came in. I liked Clara, she was nice and her tails were more cuddly than Tails or TJ.

"What's wrong Flash?"

"I'm bored" I said in a groan while she giggled.

"Well is there anything that you would like to do? Play a game? Help mother bake something? You name it"

I was about to say "go and find mum and dad" but I knew that the answer would be no so I shrugged and replied, "I guess we could do the baking thing with Aunt Cream"

"Okay then" Clara said as we entered the kitchen. Aunt Cream looked up and smiled, "What is it you two?"

"Flash is a little bored so I thought that we could help with the baking" Clara said while I nodded in agreement. I always loved Aunt Cream's baking, everyone does. That's why mum insisted that she should do a little baking while she was here if she wanted to.

Aunt Cream smiled, "Of course you can. Clara, why don't you help get the ingredients. Flash, you can help stir the batter for the cake if you would like to"

I grinned, "Oky dokie!" I said as I grabbed a chair to stand up on to reach the bench. I was too small, this sucked! I grabbed the spoon and began to stir the chocolate nice and easy while Aunt Cream and Clara got a start onto making cookies. When I was sure that the batter wasn't lumpy, I turned to Aunt Cream, "Is this good?"

She smiled at me, "That's perfect. You can have the spoon if you want" she said as she poured the batter into a tin to place in the oven. I took the spoon gratefully. Yum!

All of a sudden, there was screaming in two places. Some from outside and some from the TV. I looked up. Huh?

I ran to the TV to see a reporter reporting destruction from the really cool cat. Then I realised that the rampage was happening outside our house! Woah!

Aunt Cream and Clara came rushing into the room and gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" Clara squeaked while Aunt Cream paled. I frowned, why was this meanie attacking us? Was it because of these Chaos Emerald things? What was so important about them anyway?

I was really curious so I looked out of the window and gasped. There was fire everywhere, and people were running away and screaming, mabey this wasn't as cool as I thought it was.

I looked upwards towards the tops of buildings and saw the purple cat with fire coming out of her hands. Okay, even though this was really scary it just looked awesome. She seemed to be getting closer and our eyes met even though she was about a long way away (for us older folks, ten meters away).

I jumped back in fear. Aunt Cream grasped my hand, "Flash honey, we have to get out of here" she said but then our wall was destroyed. I yelped; the cat was right in our house! Eep!

She growled, "You again? What must I- Oh wait, you're too small to be him"

I forgot my fear, "Hey! I'm not small!" I yelled as Aunt Cream pulled me close to her. She was shaking and I could hear Clara whimpering because she was scared. I frowned in anger. No one messes with my friends!

The cat smiled, "Suuure you're not kid" then she scowled, "Now, I know that the Chaos Emerald is here. So you had better hand it over before I force you to"

I crossed my arms, "I don't even know what a Chaos Emerald even is!" I pouted. Aunt Cream hugged me to her.

"Please miss, don't hurt him. He's only a child" she begged before frowning, "And we would never give you the Chaos Emerald!"

I had no idea what happened after that but I only briefly saw the cat lift up her arm and then flames erupted from it. The next thing I knew, Aunt Cream was on the floor, screaming in pain even though nothing was happening to her. Clara screamed in fear for her and I growled at the cat.

"You big meanie!" I yelled before charging at her.

She just grabbed me by the quills and lifted me into the air, I didn't give up so I started kicking and punching the space between us while I hoped that I would hurt her somehow.

"Lemme go you bully!" I screamed at her in anger. She didn't scare me.

The cat just laughed at me, "Aw, this is kinda cute and pathetic if you ask me" she said, "No little kid has even attempted to harm me before. My my, this is different"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" How many times do I have to tell people this? This was annoying!

"Please let him go!" I heard Clara beg while Aunt Cream was still screaming. I hate this cat! That was when I finally managed to hit her. Yes!

She quickly let me go and I ran back to stand in front of Clara and Aunt Cream to protect them. I promised dad that I would take care of everything while he was gone and this is exactly what I was gonna do. Finally! Some action.

I tried to do what dad had been teaching me lately which was do a spin dash. I rolled up into a ball and sped towards the cat and managed to hit her. Yes!

"Ow! You little brat!" she yelled getting mad. Hehe, oops.

I tried to run away but she hit me in the head. OW! I fell down and tried my hardest not to cry because boys don't cry. Clara screamed and yelled at the cat, "Please don't hurt him!" but then the cat did the same thing to Clara as she did to Aunt Cream and now she was screaming in pain like her.

The cat began to laugh, "Now, if you don't mind; I would like to collect my Chaos Emerald" she said walking over me. I frowned, even though I didn't know what a Chaos Emerald was I knew enough to know that they were important and that the cat shouldn't have them.

"NO!" I yelled as I got up to spin dash her again. Because she wasn't looking, I managed to hit her but she growled and hit me again but this time it was much harder than before. I fell down yelling in pain. She then raised her hand which flamed up. My eyes widened. This was it, I was gonna die!

I closed my eyes because I was scared but then I heard my name, "FLASH!"

Next thing I knew, I was lifted up and the wind was blowing in my face. I loved that feeling.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad. "DAD!" I yelled in relief. I was safe! I seemed to be on top of the roof and I saw Tails and TJ run in looking pretty mad. Dad looked at me and looked really scared, "Flash! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Dad, I'm fine" I told him but then he hugged me really tightly.

"Oh god! I thought- I thought"

"Dad! Dad! I'm okay, really!" I tried to tell him but he just hugged me tighter. I was kinda being choked to death now.

"Flash!" I heard someone scream and then I saw pink arms wrapping themselves around me. Mum...

"Geese! I'm fine guys! Don't worry!"

"Ames! I'm gonna help the others, look after Flash!" Dad yelled before jumping down into the lounge room. Leaving me with mum, sigh.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes!"

Sigh, this is gonna be a very long afternoon...

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! It's just like writing about Sonic but more stubborn and cuter! Can't you just picture Flash? I can and he is sooo cute!**

**Next we shall see Sonic's POV again!**

**See ya later and thank you for your reviews! Now if you dont mind, I need to go. Midnight needs another ice pack, he's still sore after being beaten by Sonic and he needs to be well enough for to be in the next chapter...**

**Midnight: Ouch! I think my legs broken! It kills!**

**Sigh, men can be wimps sometimes. Oh well, it's his fault. He shouldn't have done 'it' with Breeze. Anyway, bye!**


	15. Captured

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I've been really busy! I had a three day sleepover, I tried to think of what to write...**

**Crystal : And you were reading too much Fanfiction stories on the new stories list...**

**Hey! Shut up!**

**Crystal : Make me**

**Grrr. Why I outta!-**

**Crystal : Haha!**

**Fine, just to let you know. I've been entering you in the weekly tournements by Chaos Controller15 so HA payback is sweet!**

**Crystal : WHAT!**

**Anyway... On with the long waited story!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Sonic's POV

As soon as I realised what might happen soon I bolted straight to Station Square, praying that Flash, Cream and Clara were okay. Oh god, Flash!

Tails, TJ and Amy weren't far behind me; they were all running almost as fast as me. Hardly any thoughts ran through my mind. One small one was Midnight, hehe. Another small one was Crystal and the possibly now burning Station Square. But the biggest thought that was now running through my mind was Flash.

Oh crap, I swear to god that if he is hurt in any way I will kill that cat and rip her to shreds! I have a world and that world is my family, if part of that world is destroyed then as the god of my world part of me would be destroyed as well. This sudden thought made me run faster. Flash...

"Do you think that they're all right?" Amy's voice called to me. I couldn't answer, I could only pray.

We were too late. The city was burning, just like the other two places. Dammit! I heard everyone else approach us from behind and I briefly heard Shadow swear under his breath. I looked around, by the looks of things most of these citizens were quite lucky. They managed to evacuate but I couldn't see any cream or blue figures among them. Crap!

I bolted faster than Tails, TJ or Amy this time. Where the hell was Flash?

I found our place and it was almost destroyed. The walls were crumbling and part of the garden was on fire. I didn't care, I just wanted to know that my son was safe. I looked through one of the holes in the house and I saw _her_, and she was heading towards the other rooms of the house. To my horror I saw Cream and Clara on the ground screaming in pain, they were going through the same burning that I had gone through not too long ago. Then I saw Flash and pride swelled in my chest, he had curled up into a ball and had suddenly spin dashed towards Crystal.

That's my boy!

My pride quickly went down as I saw him beaten to the ground, Crystal was raising her hand preparing to kill him. Amy screamed. No, NO!

"FLASH!"

I couldn't think properly, I couldn't think straight. I bolted towards my son faster than I had ever ran before, I had to save him. I ignored the purple cat and lifted Flash into my arms and ran out of her reach. He had his eyes closed, no, no!

But he opened them and my breath came out in a gush, "DAD!" he yelled as I looked at him in fear. I swear that if she hurt him in any way...

"Flash! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Dad, I'm fine"

He was fine! Oh my god, this was good! I threw my arms around him. My boy was safe and in my arms. "Oh god! I thought- I thought"

"Dad! Dad! I'm okay, really!" Flash kept on telling me, but I could hardly hear him. I was almost crying out of relief.

I could see Amy running up onto the roof to join us, her face as pale as Angel's. "Flash!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around Flash as well. I was refusing to let go, I won't lose him!

"Geese! I'm fine guys! Don't worry!" Flash was saying but then I realised that there was yelling in the house. Another fight...

"Ames! I'm gonna help the others, look after Flash!" I yelled before jumping down into the lounge room. I looked around Tails and TJ were holding a protective stance on the heavily breathing Cream and Clara, Breeze and Ruby were standing in front of them with spread out arms, Angel and Rouge were tending to the cream coloured females, Fist was standing to the side with arms crossed and was looking everywhere but the cat who was, to my surprise, being held right back. Her head was in a lock by Knuckles and her upper body was being held back by Midnight and Shadow. She looked very scary, hissing and snarling at the people who held her; but she could do absolutely nothing. She was trapped.

I walked right up to her face which was alive with malice. I growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my Chaos Emerald, what's it to you blue boy?" she snarled at me, her golden eyes very flame like. I punched her across the face; yes I know that hitting a girl is such a low act for a man to perform but this was an exception. She hissed and tried to flare up but she was overpowered by the two black hedgehogs and red echidna.

"Can I just say that coming here to hurt our friends and family was the biggest mistake you probably ever made" I told her with hate. I was sure that my eyes were showing a death glare at this cat that had tortured many lives.

Crystal began to struggle, blood dripping from her nose. She was getting wilder and it was becoming harder for three of the strongest guys to handle. Crap. I tried to help pin her down but it was no use, she was starting to break free. That was when Tails came rushing to my side.

He brought out a needle filled with clear liquid and stabbed it right into the cat's neck. Her eyes widened slightly and she fell limp. I had a queasy feeling in my stomach as I was strongly reminded of my torture that Eggman performed to me all of those years ago. I felt myself turn quite pale and forced myself not to throw up at the memory.

"What did you do to her? I-I mean-um..." Someone began to yell before stuttering in nerves. We all turned to stare at Fist who looked quite nervous at his sudden outburst. I narrowed my eyes as Tails answered him.

"She's not unconscious, she just can't move now. You should be able to get answers out of her now but I'm afraid pain will be no threat, she won't be able to feel a thing"

I turned back to the purple bitch and lifted her head up. Sure enough, her eyes were still open and they were alight with fury. Her breathing was very vicious and it actually scared me a bit. "Will she be able to talk?" I asked Tails as the thought came to me.

"She should be, I don't know" he told me, "Try"

I pulled her head right back, only briefly reminding myself that she could not feel any pain, "Can you speak?" I growled.

"Nope" she said back with a hiss. What a little cow!

I pulled her head back farther, the guys were still holding onto her just in case. "Tell me where your other Chaos Emeralds are" I demanded, making sure that her eyes never left mine.

* * *

**What shall happen next? Oooh? See, I told you that you had to be strong enough for this chapter**

**Midnight : You got that right! She punches real good! (rubs cheek)**

**Anyway, to make it up to you all for the long wait; I'll make a brand new chapter to "Shadow's Angel" and a brand new story! In the next few hours too! Really sorry! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews that you are all giving me! Thank you ColourfulStar, PastaxRocks, whoaparamore, SwedenSpeedway, cherrypop, Asher the Fox, IHeartSonAmy, Leah 'L's' the Hedgehog, SugarhogRose, rugtugba, lemon lover, shadowlover13, mckeelie, VioletTheChao, CrystalMoon4, ShadAmyLoverFan, GalexiatheChao, AmyAddict1, , TwiFairyAlchemist, Blazefan and Jaydan the Hedgehog! (pants, wow, a lot of names to say) You all get cookies!**

**See Ya and keep the reviews comin guys! They make me smile :D**

**P.S. I just saw Toy Story 3 yesterday! I laughed so much and I was sobbing at the end because it was so moving! It is one of the best movies I think that I have seen all year! LOL Ken!**


	16. Have Fun Staying Still

**I'm sorry that I couldn't put this up any quicker! I kept on having writers block and I couldn't think of what to write!**

**Anyways, lets continue reading shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Sonic's POV

"As if I'll tell you!" Crystal snarled, her eyes gleaming with fury.

"If you don't then we'll keep you like this until you do. If you don't, then have a happy life remaining still forever" I threatened. I was usually nice and cocky about these sorts of situations but with all the torture that she has put the world through, I wasn't feeling very nice.

It was only for a second, but I thought I saw fear dance in her eyes at the thought. Good.

"Are you gonna talk now?" I demanded. She hissed at me, baring her very sharp teeth in my direction. She suddenly began to gasp for breath and it was then when I realised that Shadow's hand had been wrapped around her throat.

"If you won't talk, then we'll just give you a one way ticket to hell" he threatened. I wasn't sure whether to stop him or allow him to continue. But someone already made that decision.

"Wait! If you kill her then we'll never get the answers we need!" Fist cried out. We all turned to face him; that was the second outburst of him being defensive over this cat. Hmmmmm.

"Fist is right, for once" Ruby said, "We'll never know anything if we dispose of her. We should just keep her under heavy watch and try to squeeze the answers out along the way"

"Then I guess you'll be wasting your time foolish bat" Crystal hissed, "Because I ain't giving you any answers"

"Well then, have fun remaining still for the rest of your life" I said in quite a low voice. I felt that this cat didn't deserve to live but I knew that Fist and Ruby were right. We needed answers and we weren't going to get them when she's dead and gone.

"Where're we gonna put her?" asked TJ, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"We've got a cell in our place" Angel offered, "We had one put in in case Shadow needed to put any criminals in if he can't get them to G.U.N."

"If she's under sedation then she'll be under the best watch" Shadow said, looking at me in the eye. For once I knew I could trust him.

"Alright, you take her to your place and we'll remain behind to patch up everyone else" I said. I took a glance at the cat and for once she actually looked scared, but angry at the same time. Her eyes mainly darted to one person in the room. And every time I followed her glance, I always found myself looking at Fist.

_

* * *

__An hour later..._

Cream and Clara were alright now, just under a bit of shock. Tails was tortured to watch his two girls go under so much pain and fear, I felt sorry for him.

Flash was absolutely fine to my relief, but he was fairly annoyed about Amy clutching him all afternoon. I felt sorry for him as well, I knew what he was going through but I couldn't really do anything. I'm sorry son. (lol)

I was snickering all afternoon at Knuckles; I had never seen him so peeved without smashing something. It was hilarious. And all because TJ was helping Ruby with her wing, seeing as how it was sprained after large parts of rubble fell on it while she was flying, and as he helped her she was giggling at his comments in a very flirtatious way. Knuckles was so pissed. Rouge on the other hand was loving the sight of her daughter and TJ together, I could tell by the smile she wore on her face whenever she looked at the two.

TJ's arm was no longer sprained and he was just fine now, but I could swear that I would see him make nervous glances towards Knuckles. Wow. Now that I think about it, Midnight should consider himself lucky that he only has me to deal with. But TJ has Knuckles... Rest in peace little fox boy.

Breeze and Midnight were out the front talking, probably about the...sigh, baby. After beating Midnight up a bit, I'm not so sure what to think about the situation now. Angry, sad? I don't know. While I looked out towards them I only focused on Breeze. She seemed really happy, and she had her hand on her stomach with Midnight's on top.

Sigh. This is happening to fast for me. First my little girl is getting married and now she's gonna have a baby. I can't believe it! And now I'm gonna be a grandad. I'm too young for that sort of shit. But I suppose that I'll have to get used to it sooner or later.

Aside from my daughter, I kept a close eye on the white echidna that was staring out the window. His actions this afternoon towards the cat concerned me; I wanted to know what was going on through his mind. She was the enemy yet he was being quite defensive over her.

Something is definitely not right in this picture...

* * *

**Hmmmm, Sonic's starting to get suspicious. I wonder what is really going on in the minds of cat and echidna...**

**As much as I feel sorry for Knuckles... Find a really secure shelter TJ and stay there!**

**Breeze and Midnight are really happy so I'm happy too!**

**I know that this was pretty short but I couldn't really think of what to write and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Anyways, I'm going to work more on the new chapter to "Shadow's Angel"!**

**See ya later and thank you for your reviews! They make me smile!**


	17. Our Baby To Be

**Firstly I would just like to say that I am really sorry for the late updates! I've been busy beyond reason and I haven't had time to write! I was working on chapter two of "The Beggining of Heroes" but I couldn't get it up quick enough so I decided to write this to fill in the wait! I did this within an hour too! I'm quite impressed with myself :D**

**I hope you like this chapter! I got the idea to do this chapter from Asher the Fox, so thanks Asher!**

**Read on if u wish!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Breeze's POV

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I was pregnant; with the baby of my true love. I was going to be a mother! I was so happy beyond reason.

I had noticed that Midnight was slightly limping, I was praying that he had got injured in the city; my dad had better not have hurt him in any way.

"Hey"

Midnight looked up at my word; we were out the front of my place. I had followed him out here. He smiled at me, causing my heart to melt.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Your dad was just being a dad is all" he grinned as he rubbed his arm. I am going to kill dad later, but I had to see this coming anyway I guess. I couldn't help but giggle. Then another thought entered my mind, at least my dad actually cared about me; I should consider myself lucky, some dad's don't even care what their kids get into but my dad was really concerned about my welfare. I was really lucky; I had a loving fiancé, great friends, an awesome family and a wonderful father. And I now had a baby on the way. Life couldn't get any better for me right now.

I cuddled Midnight and buried my muzzle into his white chest fur, breathing in his deep musky scent.

"What do you think the baby will be?" I asked curiously as Midnight hugged me back.

"I dunno" he admitted before giving me a cheeky grin, "But I hope it'll be a boy"

"No way, it's a girl" I shot back at him, grinning myself.

"How do you know it's not a boy?"

"Mother's instinct" I said smugly, wrapping my arms tighter around Midnight as he laughed.

"I won't really care anyway, girl or boy" said Midnight, "As long as we can be a family together I won't care either way" Oh my god; do I love this guy or what?

"Same here" I said with a smile, "But I hope he or she has your eyes" I said as I stared into his beautiful golden orbs. His eyes were one of the first reasons I ever fell in love with him in the first place.

"I hope he or she has your smile" Midnight whispered in my ear, I sighed in lust. I really couldn't ask for anymore of a perfect man.

"Just remember that Ruby's the god mother" I reminded him with a giggle.

"Okay" he chuckled, "I hope that TJ doesn't mind being the god father then"

I looked up into his face curiously, "TJ?"

Midnight grinned at me, "Oh come on Breezy, don't tell me you haven't noticed the two hitting on each other lately?"

Oh yeah! I laughed at the reminding thought. Ruby hadn't told me about her little crush yet but I could hear her mumble in her sleep. She really liked him. TJ also showed the obvious signs; my favourite was always when he would cutely blush around her.

"All we need to do now is find Fist a bachelorette and we'll all be happy" I giggled, Midnight joined in with my laughter.

I looked up at Midnight, "So, you are happy about the baby; right?" I couldn't help but ask, I was so nervous about his feelings towards his coming child.

"Happy? I don't think happy is the exact word for how I'm feeling about the baby right now" my face fell slightly at his words but soon lightened up again, "I'm over the moon about the baby! You don't know how excited I am right now. I have always wanted to have a baby, especially with you. I didn't expect this so soon but I don't really care I am just so thrilled"

I smiled as I tried to stop my tears of happiness from falling. He really wanted this! He wanted the baby! I was so happy.

I lifted my hand down to my stomach and rubbed it, picturing little junior. I already wanted to see him, or her. Midnight put his hand down on top of mine and I knew that he was thinking the same thing as me.

All we could do was smile at eachother.

* * *

**:D :D :D**

**Me so very happy for Breeze and Midnight! I wish them luck for the future!**

**Anyway, I shall see you guys later :)**

**Thank you for your supportive reviews! They make my day a whole load brighter thanks to you guys!**


	18. Doomed

**ONE TRILLION BILLION MILLION APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM! I BLAME SCHOOL!**

**Anyway, I decided to do what Asher the Fox suggested, which was write through the POV through Crystal! Thanx again Asher ;D**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Crystal's POV

"Let me go you big lump of black fur!" I screamed at the black and red streaked hedgehog who was dragging me to a heavy steel door. I tried lighting my fur up on fire to force him to release me but it was no use; I was still numb.

He threw me in, literally. I couldn't brace for the impact, I could only wait for the wall to hit me. I crumbled to the floor and managed to roll over to stare into the hard, cold gaze of the hedgehog. I think his name was Shadow...

I wanted to scream out in anger. He had the white Chaos Emerald. I wanted it!

"You're not in much of a position to make threats and insult me" he growled before slamming the door closed; leaving me in utter darkness. I couldn't hold it in anymore; the sadness, the anger, the fear. I started to sob out loud.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was forced to. I had failed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before screaming to the skies, "I'm so sorry mother! I failed you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

But all that greeted me was silence. Dreaded, cold, lonely silence.

I started sobbing louder. I had promised myself. I had promised her! I would get revenge for her; I would destroy this world for what they did to her. And I would fulfil her wishes for me to be free.

But it would never happen. I was truly doomed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But the next one is going to come up very soon! I'm writing it now :D**

**See ya later! Thanx for sticking with me for this long :D**


	19. Feelings and Thoughts

**Wow, this was quick...**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Fist's POV

All I could see was _her_. Her golden gaze, her fearful face. I could tell she was on the brink of begging, but she seemed to proud and stubborn to do so. Her eyes continuously met mine before she was Chaos Controlled away, in a way she appeared to be pleading.

How I longed to know what was running through her mind. How I longed to know why she did everything that she did. But more than ever, I longed to know why she spared me...

She had the chance to kill me, to burn me to a crisp, but she didn't. Why?

I also wanted to know what was going on through _my_ mind. What made me protective, what made me defend her?

_Easy snow white, she spared you; so you save her. You kinda owed her..._

My inner voice was right. I think; I hope.

I knew that Sonic had his eye on me; he was thinking the very same questions as I was. He knew that something was up. Why did I have to be Fist the Echidna? Couldn't I be someone else?

I felt a little sick now. I had no idea what was going on.

Besides owing, I had felt something else for the purple cat. Something small yet powerful. But what? What was it?

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up as my dad came towards me, concern filling his eyes. I sighed heavily.

"I'm fine, just thinking bout stuff"

He nodded, but I could tell that he didn't believe me. I looked into his eyes to at least attempt show that I was telling the "truth". I had inherited his eye colour along with his strength. I sometimes felt a little silly having such a ridiculous eye colour; no matter how many times my mum tells me that she thought they suited me beautifully. Purple, honestly?

"What about you?" I grinned, "Getting sick of looking at Rubes and TJ?"

"Don't even mention that name to me right now" he growled. I had to laugh. My dad was usually cool about stuff, but when it came to Ruby either going out, growing up or boys; let's just say he's not cool then.

You should've seen him when she moved out; or when she went out to a late night party. And I thought Breeze had it bad...

Dad looked into my eyes, "Fist. I was watching you when we had Crystal"

Oh crap.

I gulped but I tried to look tough. My mum had said that I reminded her too much of dad when I did that.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What's going on son?" he asked me with a very stern voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Why were you defending her? Before you wanted to rip her guts out"

I sighed, I had to tell him. I had to tell someone.

"She spared me"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"We got into a fight to get the Chaos Emerald and I lost. I reminded her that she had to kill me because I lost, just as she said. She was going to but she never ended up doing so"

Dad looked really shaken at the fact at realising that he could've lost his only son a few hours ago. He nodded anyway.

"I guess I just owed her" I admitted him before turning away. But his voice brought me back to wonderland.

"Are you sure that was the only reason?"

I turned to face him, unsure of what to say. Was that the only reason I defended her? Or was there something more that my heart was trying to tell me? I decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't know..." I whispered. I really didn't.

* * *

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**

**What is going on?...**

**I guess you'll have to wait and see... :D**


	20. Growing Up

**(Throws away all means of protection) Hi everybody, since that I have not updated for ages... I give you permission to kill me**

**(Readers grab their guns and shoot author)**

**Crystal: Ew, could you have killed her in a more tidy way? I suppose not... Anyway, Koollolly says that she is really sorry for not updating because her internet is stuffing up, her mum doesn't let her on the computer now, school is being a bitch and she had the flu. But she wrote a really long chapter to make it up and I mean REALLY long. Hopefully you enjoy it, now if you'll excuse me; I need to revive Koollolly...**

**P.S. There may be some different or unusual words for you so if you have no idea what they are just ask me in a review and I'll try my best to tell you what they mean. It might be just my Aussie terms that'll confuse you, I don't know anything else really... **

**And sorry if any characters seem OOC, I'm trying my best...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Rouge's POV

It was just so weird, so amazing.

Everywhere I look I see the kids and there's love all around. Breeze and Midnight, wow. Who would've thought that those two lovebirds could've come so far in such short time? Rubes and TJ. My baby has finally found someone, I couldn't be more happy for her and TJ is such a good choice; he's young, he has his head screwed on properly and I'm sure that his dreams of a machine company will come true, after all, Ruby does love her jewellery and make-up so she'll need the money. He's also very kind; I know that he'll make her very happy. As giddy as I was, I was also a little nervous for Fisty. I knew he and that bitch of a cat had a little something something going on between them, I can tell. I can read my son like a beginner's book. But did he have to go for the cat? Oh well, love has the most unusual ways of dealing with life. I would know.

I looked towards my husband who had just walked away from Fist. Knuckles. Of all people I expected myself to fall in love with; he would've been the last on my list. Yet somehow I knew that there was something about that hot headed knucklehead; I guess that's why I gave him a chance. I'll never forget the first time he took me out, or the first time I had the guts to kiss him. Those days were magical. I guess the saying is true, opposites attract.

I had always thought that I would end up with Shadow. I will admit that I had quite a thing for him, but Angel fish got there first. I didn't really mind, because somehow I knew that he was never the one for me. Plus, he was the one who helped me find my real love so it wasn't that bad to lose him.

I couldn't help but giggle as I stared at Knuckles who was glaring at TJ who was talking to Ruby. I could even remember how he reacted to when our children were born. He admitted to me after they were born he was scared and he wasn't so sure whether he wanted to be a father, but when Fist and Ruby were born he was just... woah. The absolute happiness that glowed in his eyes as he held little Fist, and the adoring love that grew in his eyes as he held tiny Ruby. He was more than over the moon, more like over the galaxy.

I could understand that he didn't want to let Ruby go, he wanted her to be his forever. I could understand that. Hmmm, I wonder whether Amy was thinking the same thing about Breeze when she and Mid announced their engagement?

I really just couldn't believe it. Just how fast our children were growing up. It seemed like only last week when we were all teens, saving the world from Eggman, stealing and protecting the Chaos Emeralds, standing side by side having a great time. It seemed like only a few days back we found our own love. It seemed like our children were only born yesterday. Now they are having their own love adventures.

It was just amazing...

**_21 years ago_**

"_Pinky, you gotta keep going hun!"_

_I had never seen Amy in so much pain as she lay screaming in the hospital bed. The doctors were trying to persuade her to keep pushing but Amy looked as though she were about to give up. Tears of pain were streaming down her face._

"_I can't, I can't! Oh dear god! SONIC!" she screamed out. I felt tears prick at my eyes; Sonic must've been all that she was thinking at the moment. I felt so sorry for her. Cream was already crying for her sister-like friend, Angel looked distressed but she gripped Amy's hand tightly._

"_Amy, you have to keep pushing. It's only one more Amy. Sonic wouldn't want you to give up!"_

_I knew the words had gotten to her. Amy's eyes lit up with a brand new strength and she screamed once more, giving the final push._

_The room was filled with the screams of a crying baby. I grinned widely, she did it! Cream stroked Amy's quills, "You did it Amy! It's all over now!"_

_Amy panted heavily, but the new shine in her eyes was gone. They were now filled with such sorrow and agony. I felt my ears droop, poor Amy..._

"_It's a girl miss Rose!" one of the doctors announced as he walked over with a bundle of pink blankets. I grinned widely, my friend had a daughter!_

_Amy made no move to take the small crying bundle, she instead rolled over and allowed tears to stream down her face. So I took the bundle instead._

_I gasped loudly; Cream and Angel surrounded me as we stared at our friend's child. She looked exactly like her daddy. It was amazing!_

"_Amy! You gotta see her!" Cream exclaimed._

"_C'mon Amy, stop the moping and see your daughter!" Angel encouraged as I tried to force the little bundle in her arms. Amy reluctantly took it and to my happiness, I saw something light up in her eyes._

_Hope._

_Amy looked up at us, murmuring a few words._

"_She's so beautiful"_

**_A month later..._**

_I felt so nervous for my best friend. He looked so sick as he sat in the waiting room, he couldn't handle staying in the delivery room so Angel told him to wait outside._

_Shadow felt so guilty for being so weak and not being able to be with his wife, but Angel understood so well. It still didn't help Shadow though._

_I looked away from Shadow and I looked down at the wriggling blankets in my arms. "Breeze! Stay still! Jeez!"_

_Amy was with Angel so I offered to look after little Breezy for her. But god! She was exactly like her father; she wasn't capable for staying still for even a second! I guess that's why we all loved her to bits; she reminded us of our great friend whom we lost._

_God I miss him._

_I looked back to Shadow who looked just about ready to throw up with nerves. Poor guy, he couldn't look tough forever. Knuckles and Tails felt awkward in the situation so they left me and Shadow alone a while ago, probably to get Shadow a drink or something. I was just about ready to get him one myself._

"_Hey, how are you?" I asked, re-adjusting my grip on the squirming hedgehog baby. Shadow looked up at me, his red eyes filled with fear. Fear! _

"_How does scared shitless sound?" _

_I cracked a smile, "Fair enough, but hey! It'll all turn out well"_

_Shadow resumed looking downwards again, I sighed. Poor guy..._

_Knuckles and Tails had re-entered the waiting room, both holding two cups of coffee. Tails handed one to Shadow and Knuckles handed one to me. I had a little difficulty holding it in one hand while I held a continuously moving baby in my other arm but Knuckles took her from me, adjusting her tightly in one of his strong arms which held Breeze quite securely._

_Knuckles looked at me smiling, "Hey, I managed to get good grips on Sonic; why couldn't I be able to do it with his little menace?"_

_We all laughed gleefully and sadly too, Shadow cracked a smile. I smiled at my husband lovingly, "Okay, so you can handle one fidgety baby, how do you think you'll handle our little daughters?" I giggled, rubbing my very large stomach which was due very soon. I was so excited; we were going to have twins! One echidna, one bat._

_Knuckles smiled, "I told you, they'll both be boys!"_

"_Nuh uh, girls"_

"_Boys"_

"_Girls!"_

"_How about a bet?" _

_I narrowed my eyes with an evil smile, "You are so on. If they're boys, you get to name them but if they're both girls then I get to name them"_

_Knuckles grinned, "Deal!"_

"_Shadow!"_

_We all looked up to see Amy bolting into the room, Shadow put down his coffee and he stood up quickly._

"_What happened? Is Angel okay? Is she-"_

"_Angel's fine!" Amy smiled, "And congrats, you have a son"_

_I had never seen such shock on Shadow's face as he heard those words, I squealed in excitement for him. After about a seconds silence, Shadow's face lit up in a grin of happiness. I rarely ever saw him so happy but this had to be the happiest I had ever seen him._

_Without another moment, he bolted up to where Angel's room was. I turned to Amy, "What does he look like, tell me everything!"_

_Amy went over to Knuckles and took little Breeze before speaking, "He looks identical to his father, but he has his mother's eyes"_

_I could already picture him. Awwww!_

"_Are we allowed to go up?"_

_Amy smiled, "I think so"_

_That was when I ran up to Angel's room, I had to see my best friend's kid. I heard Knuckles laugh as I left. _

_I knocked on the door quietly and soon Shadow answered and he was actually crying. At first I feared the worst because hardly anything made Shadow cry, the last time I saw him cry was at big blue's funeral. But soon I realised he was crying out of happiness._

"_I'm sorry, I had to come and see for myself" I explained._

_Shadow just laughed, "That's okay, come and see him!"_

_He sounded so happy, it made me happy. I followed Shadow into the room where I saw Angel, looking very tired, holding a bundle of blue blankets. I smiled, "Hey Ang! How are you?" I whispered._

"_Fine now. Do you wanna see him?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Did you really have to ask?"_

_I made my way over to Angel, Shadow following closely behind. I looked into the bundle and gasped, Amy wasn't kidding when she said he was identical to Shadow. It was literally a mini Shadow!_

_I smiled at my best friend, he smiled back. I was so happy for him._

**_Three Weeks Later_**

_I have two words for you all... HOLY SHIT!_

_Now I could see why Amy and Angel were screaming in such agony, it killed! How could they survive this? GOD! I FUCKING HATE KNUCKLES FOR DOING THIS TO ME!_

_Speaking of whom, he was trying to calm me down; shaking with nerves. I gripped his hand tightly, he was actually wincing in pain as I gripped tighter. God! He thinks he's in pain? MOTHER FU-_

"_Okay Rouge, you have to push when I say so, and keep breathing the way we told you"_

_Knuckles tried to help me with the breathing, forcing me to copy him. It helped but it still killed! Amy, Cream and Angel were cheering me on telling me that I could do it. But could I?_

"_Okay, one, two, three, PUSH!"_

"_" I screamed as I pushed. Holy crap, this was only the first child? I won't make it! Goodbye world!_

"_Keep going Rouge, you're doing fine babe" Knuckles said as he wiped my forehead. Yeesh._

"_Here we go again", the doctor said. Fuck! "One, two, three, PUSH!"_

_Basically the same thing happened for another two more times. Each more painful than the other but then I heard him or her. Screaming out, crying. I looked up to see something bright red in one of the doctors arms._

_My baby. My little baby._

"_Rouge! You did it baby!" Knuckles laughed in relief as he stroked my hair. I can't believe it, I actually did it! "C'mon Rouge. One more to go"_

_One more... oh... right... SHIT!_

_Here we go again. Sigh. Scream._

"_One, two, three, PUSH!"_

_Do I really need to repeat the actions all over again? Lets just say that this was the most painful thing I have ever had to go through in my entire life. I am never having sex with Knuckles ever again._

_It was then I realised it was all over as I saw the doctor take a small white figure away. I finally did it! I gave birth to me and Knuckles' children. Our children. Oh god. I cried a little bit. I was so happy._

"_Congratulations Knuckles and Rouge. You have a healthy baby boy and girl" he said as he walked other with two pink and blue bundles._

_A boy and a girl? Wow!_

_Knuckles looked so shocked, I smiled up at him. "I guess we both win the bet?"_

_Knuckles didn't answer, his eyes stayed glued to our approaching son and daughter. I heard a small cry emerge from the blue blankets and my hands instinctively reached out; I wanted both my son and daughter in my arms, now!_

_Luckily I was rewarded with what I desired and I couldn't ask for anything more. My son in my right arm and my daughter in my left. They were so... perfect! My son was a little echidna with fur as white as mine, but he looked more like his father more than anything. He even had his violet eyes, they suited him so well; almost better than Knuckles himself. My daughter was a tiny bat who looked exactly like me! Instead of white fur though, she had ruby red fur. They were both so gorgeous, I couldn't ask for more beautiful children._

_"So, what do you want to name your son?" I asked as I handed our baby boy over to my husband. He took the bundle ever so gently, afraid that he might drop it. How adorable. As Knuckles cradled him, I saw a glow enter his eyes; a glow of pure happiness. A small white hand lifted up from the blankets and pressed its fist up against his father, we both laughed a little. I stared nervously at my son's hand, he had the same spikes on his hands just like Knuckles..._

_"Fist" I heard Knuckles murmur._

_"Huh?"_

_"Fist. I want to name him Fist" Knuckles stated. I looked back down at the bundle of blue. Fist... I loved the name! It was perfect, it fitted so well. I smiled, "I like that"_

_Knuckles smiled before speaking, "What are you gonna name our daughter?"_

_I already knew the answer, I looked down at my little daughter and said one word, "Ruby"_

_I took Fist away from Knuckles and let him hold Ruby. Knuckles handeled her even more gently than he did with Fist, this was really adorable. He started to rock her slowly with love growing in his eyes. He absolutley adored her. I felt like crying out of joy; we finally had a family and we were both happy. An absolute dream come true!_

_"Hey! Do we ever get to see the terrible two?" Amy's voice giggled out._

_Knuckles held Ruby closer once he realised that there were other people in the room. I couldn't help but smirk._

_Ruby honey, your daddy isn't ever gonna let you go that easily baby..._

_**3 years later...**_

_I felt like being sick, I was that distressed._

_Tails already had to leave the room because he was just about to break down. Knuckles had rushed after him to make sure he was okay. Shadow had taken Breeze, Midnight, Ruby and Fist to the indoor playground to keep them entertained; I hope he was all right there..._

_I grasped the hand of the heavily breathing rabbit next to me who occasionally screamed out in agony. Amy petted the long ears in a comforting way and Angel stood far back in the corner looking distressed. _

_This was all too early for her. She was only fourteen for cried out loud! How could Cream and Tails be so irresponsible? But I suppose it was just mere teenage hormones that got to the both of them. I felt bad insulting Tails, I knew that he felt so guilty and horrified of himself. I'm sure that if it wasn't for us all, maybe even True Blue got into his consious at some point to stop him, Tails would've commited suicide by now. He must feel so bad..._

_I looked down at Cream and smiled sadly. I know Vanilla would've been here, but cancer had gotten to her about a year ago and she couldn't really leave the house, but I knew her mind would be on her. I sent a silent prayer to the clouds upstairs, praying that Cream will be okay._

_"Miss Cream, the baby must be delivered soon" one of the doctors stated._

_Cream started to cry, "Tails, I want Tails here"_

_"I'll go get him!" Angel said as she left tthe room as quickly as she could, grateful that she had an excuse to leave the scene._

_"We have to peform the delivery soon" the doctor said again._

_I glared at the doctors, "Well tell the kid to wait until it's fucking father gets here!" I growled angrily. All of the doctors backed of from my death glare, good. _

_Luckily Tails burst through the door not a minute later, with wet cheeks and eyes. "Cream!" he yelled in panick as he ran next to her, grabbing her right hand tightly. Doctors soon started to get ready for the delivery._

_"I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot for doing this to you! I hate myself, I'm so sorry" Tails sobbed. Cream looked at him with a smile on her face._

_"Don't be sad Tails. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care? This is as much my fault as it is yours but Tails! We're about to have a baby! Our baby! We're going to become parents soon!" she sounded so excited. I smiled, oh Cream, the pain is only beggining... Tails smiled too, but very sadly._

_"Okay Miss Cream, we need you to start pushing in three, two, one, now!"_

_Cream's agonising screams filled the room and she suddenly gripped my hand tighter. Ow, OW, OW!_

_I had to deal with this small pain for only another five more minutes before it was all over. Thank god! Now I prayed that the now screaming baby was going to be okay..._

_Cream looked around eagerly while Tails held his face in his hands; I have no idea why..._

_"Congratulations Cream, you suprisingly have a very healthy baby boy"_

_I grinned while Amy cheered for her friend. Tails looked up in shock while Cream smiled happily, "Can I see him?"_

_The doctor handed over a bundle of blue blankets to Cream and she gratefully took it, cooing to the small figure inside. "Hey there sweetie, I'm your mummy" she said as she started crying out of happiness. Tails looked into the bundle and gaped in even more shock before reaching out to hold a tiny hand which reached out to him. He looked so scared and unsure of what to do, it was so cute. He did murmur on thing though and that made Cream relax alot, "Hey son, I'm your daddy"_

_Amy and I grinned at eachother, knowing that everything was going to be just fine now. Tails and Cream had their baby and they were both going to be great parents. I looked over to the bundle to find a baby who was identical to Tails, I smiled._

_Yep, everything was going to be just fine now..._

**_Two years later_**

_"RUBY, FIST! HURRY UP ALREADY!" I screamed upstairs. It was their very first day of school and they were going to be so late. I paniked a little. Thank god Shadow and Angel offered to Chaos Control us to school. _

_I looked outside and yelled, "KNUCKLES! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! THAT EMERALD WON'T GO ANYWHERE IN HALF AN HOUR! PLEASE!"_

_We were so late!_

_Luckily Ruby glided into the kitchen, looking very cute with her hair all curled up. She is definetly my daughter, always making sure to look perfect everywhere she goes; poor Amy never had a relationship like this with Breeze, that girl was too much like her father. Ruby grinned up at me, "All ready mummy!" she squeaked, I gave her a hug. _

_"Good girl, where is your brother?"_

_"Right here, yeesh!" Fist grumbled as he came downstairs. I gave him a stern look, "Don't give me that attitude young man!"_

_"Sorry" he muttered before grabbing his luch of the counter. Knuckles walked in at that moment, I wanted him to be there when the kids went to school cause not only did Ruby want him to be there but I did as well. _

_"Hey daddy!" Ruby squealed as she jumped into her father's waiting arms._

_"Hey Ruby baby" he said as he rubbed noses with her before giving her a tickle on the stomach. She giggled gleefully and I smiled, nothing made Knuckles more happy than to hear Ruby laugh, another thing that would make him smile is whenever Fist tries to imitate him. I had to admit that whenever Fist did that it was pretty cute._

_"Okay, so are you two ready now?" I said, both of the kids nodded just as a bright flash occured outside. They were here._

_I went outside and saw Shadow holding a Chaos Emerald with Midnight holding onto his leg. I still couldn't get over how much he looked like his father, it was scary. Angel was holding a Chaos Emerald too._

_"Sorry we're late, Amy needed help to catch Breeze" Shadow grumbled while I laughed. Poor poor Amy._

_"So are yall ready?" Angel asked, me and Knuckles nodded while Fist and Ruby shouted "Yeah!"_

_Shadow smiled a little before telling Ruby and Fist to hold onto his legs. "Hey Midnight!" Fist greeted happily as he hi-fived his best friend. "Hey there Fist! Hi Rubes!" Midnight greeted happily too. Unlike his father though, Midnight had a much more cheery personality; either that or it was just youth that stuck to the mind of the young hedgehog. Knuckles and I grabbed onto an arm of Angel._

_Both adult hedgehogs shouted out, "CHAOS CONTROL"_

_Next thing I knew, we were right outside the primary school with young and old kids running about with teachers patrolling the area. I gulped a little, oh god, this was it; our kids were about to enter the big world now without us. I think I'm about to cry. I heard light footsteps behind us before a very cheery voice cried out, "HEY GUYS!"_

_"Breeze!" Ruby and Fist shouted as they ran to their friend, Midnight blushed a little before saying, "Hey Breeze". With that, the kids left to talk. Amy came running up, panting her lungs out. "I swear...that kid has... endless energy! That covers... my excersise... for the day!" Amy panted heavily as we laughed in a sympathetic way. I would've loved to make a smart comment about how she used to chase Sonic around but I knew that would only break her heart more; so I kept my mouth shut._

_I heard a kind female voice behind us in the playground call out, "Kindergartens! Come over here so we can take you to your new classes, this way please!" a motherly looking fox called out._

_I gulped suddenly as I looked towards my babies. I couldn't believe that this was happening so soon, they were actually going to be going on their own merry way. I smiled sadly as Ruby ran straight to Knuckles, crying. Knuckles hugged her tightly and stroked her head as she whimpered, "Daddy, I don't want you to go"_

_Knuckles smiled, "Don't worry baby, everything will be okay. And if anyone tries to give you a tough time at school, you know who to come running to" _

_I laughed a little; I could always count on Knuckles to build up Ruby's confidence. I looked over to find Fist looking a bit nervous and I smiled at that too; the poor boy was trying to be as tough as his father. "Oi you, come here" I laughed as I asked him to approach. He looked a little reluctent at first as though he were slightly embarassed by me, but he got the better of himself and ran to give me a hug. I hugged him back and kissed his forehead, "Everything will be alright, you'll see" I murmured in his ear. He nodded slightly before murmuring, "See ya mum"._

_He then ran to Knuckles and Ruby ran to me. I gave my precious jewle a tight hug, she was still upset and scared. I patted her shaking back and made calm shushing noises; you would have no idea on how much I desired to take her in my arms and just run away from this place. I didn't though; I just gave her an encouraging smiled and a kiss before popping her off on her way. Ruby walked away slowly and after getting his head ruffled by his father, Fist followed. _

_I looked around to find Angel smothering Midnight in hugs and kisses, he looked so desperate to get away. Haha, poor little fella. Shadow put a hand on Angel's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. Angel reluctently let her son go and cried a little; I smiled sympethetically. Shadow gave a little nod to Midnight as an indication for him to go off, but Midnight had other plans as he hugged his father. Shadow looked very shocked at this sudden movement but hugged his son back as a small smile creeped onto his muzzle. Aww._

_I looked over to find out how Amy was going and I almost started to cry for her. She was hugging Breeze like there was no tomorrow and looked as though she were refusing to let go of her only daughter. Breeze, acting exactly like her father would, looked very uncomfortable and was trying her hardest to get away. "Mum, c'mon. I gotta go" she groaned as she pushed away from Amy, or at least tried to._

_"Amy hon, come on" I said as soothingly as I could. She listened but clearly it was very hard for her to. She realesesd Breeze and gave her a kiss before murmuring, "Please don't get yourself into any trouble" _

_"No promises mum but I'll try" said Breeze with a very familiar cocky smile. My god, how much more could this girl be like Sonic?_

_Me, Knuckles, Angel, Shadow and Amy all stood together as we watched our children go away. I started to cry a little, I was really going to miss those two..._

* * *

_"Do you guys want another drink?" _

_"No thanks Cream, I'm fine"_

_After we left the school, we had all gone over to Tails and Cream's house just as they had invited us to do before. We mainly just talked all day about different things and just watched little T.J. play around with his toys on the floor. That little fuzzball was identical to his father right down to the tails, but he was much cuter. Tails and Cream had also recently had another child too, but this time it was a girl. Clara was a little fox with two tails who had her father's eyes but had her mother's fur colour. She was absolutley adorable._

_Me, Knuckles, Shadow, Angel and Cream were just watching Tails play with T.J on the floor, we chuckled occasionally as T.J would do something very cute. Amy was in Clara's room trying to get the young baby fox to sleep. I was looking over towards the clock quite frequently, the kids would be over at around 3:30 and now there was only five minutes to go. I was so nervous, what if something went wrong? What if they were hurt? What if-_

_Knock Knock_

_All of us looked up expectantly, Amy ran into the room. "Who's there?" Cream asked._

_"It's the people from the council of please open the door now" I heard a feminine voice call back. Haha, Breeze._

_"Sorry, we're not intrested" I called back while everyone chuckled._

_"Well, she may be from the council; I'm just the pizza man. C'mon, the pizza's lovely and fresh" we heard Midnight say. We all laughed again._

_"Sorry, we don't like pizza very much" Angel chimed back._

_"I do!" I said as I went to open the door, I couldn't wait for my babies anymore. I opened the door and was immedietly greeted with a hug from Ruby, "Hi mum!"_

_I hugged her back with a massive grin, "Hey hon, how was school?"_

_"Cool!" she squeaked before looking over my shoulder and squealing out, "DADDY!"_

_I laughed as Ruby pounced on Knuckles, and so did he. I turned back to pull Fist in a tight hug, "So no trouble?"_

_"Nope, but it was funny when Breeze got in trouble" Fist laughed, I frowned as I turned to face Amy who looked as though she was suffocating her daughter with hugs. She looked up in alarm at Fist before frowning down at Breeze. "Breeze, what is this all about?" she asked sternly._

_Breeze gave her a cheeky smile and a shrug before saying, "Hey, the buildings were fun to climb on; what can I say?"_

_We all laughed except for Amy. I felt myself relax, I knew that everything was going to be just fine..._

**_8 years later_**

_Knuckles was pacing around nervously in the living room, Fist had taken the afternoon's duty of guarding the Master Emerald because of this. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I watched Knuckles freak out. "Relax Knuckie, I'm sure she's only at the shops with Breeze"_

_"She hasn't texted or called though" Knuckles shot back, "What if she isn't there? I swear to god-"_

_"Oh for god's sake Knuckles, calm down! Ruby's a teenager now, of course she's gonna do this sort of stuff. Trust me, I did much worse things when I was her age"_

_That clearly did not help at all, it only made Knuckles more alarmed at the thought of what Ruby may be doing now. Whoops..._

_To my relief, the door opened and Ruby walked in. Knuckles sighed, "Thank god!" before rounding on her, "Where the hell were you? We didn't know where you were!"_

_Ruby rolled her eyes, "Jeez, sorry. I was at the shops with Breeze for a little while, where else would I be?"_

_"Told you so" I shot at Knuckles with a smirk. He growled at me before turning back to Ruby again. I couldn't help but sigh, Knuckles really just couldn't let Ruby go; what I mean by that is that he just never really allows her to grow up. As cute and adoring as it was to me, it was also a little depressing..._

_"Rubes, you have to tell us where you're going. We were worried sick!"_

_"Hey, I wasn't!" I said_

_He ignored me, Ruby shot back, "I forgot, sorry" she grumbled, "You're just pissed cause you're not doing your job of guarding that stupid rock"_

_I gasped a little, that sure as hell got Knuckles angry, "That went too far young lady and completely of the subject!" he yelled._

_Ruby didn't even flinch, she yelled back,"God dammit! Will you just leave me alone! I'm not a freaking baby anymore!", and with that she stormed off to her room. I looked up at Knuckles who looked as though the anger had been smacked out of him by Amy's hammer. I felt my ears lower slightly, "Knuckles?"_

_He didn't say a word, he just slowly left the house and made is way up to the shrine; not even slamming the door._

_I felt tears prick at my eyes. Ruby and Knuckles hardly ever fighted, that had to be one of their firsts. I could tell he was upset, but I think what upset him the most was when she shouted that she wasn't a baby anymore. Ruby would never understand but she was a baby; his baby, and she always would be. Hearing that had to be the hardest thing ever for Knuckles. I sighed a little, my children were really growing up now..._

**_5 years later_**

_"Are you sure I look okay?" Ruby once again asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror behind the school hall, making sure her graduation gown was in place with no creases. I smiled as Breeze groaned, "Yes! You look fine! Alright! Stop having panic attacks!" she cried out desperatly. Amy laughed at her daughter before adressing mine, "You do look okay"_

_"Not a hair out of place" I insisted, I turned to Breeze as she fiddled around with her gown, "I'm guessing you don't need any reasuring?"_

_"Nope" Breeze muttered, "I just want to get this over and done with, I don't give a damn about how I look"_

_"Good choice" Midnight said as he wrapped his arms around Breeze's waist, "Because you look absolutly perfect anyway"_

_Breeze rolled her eyes, "You'd say that anytime"_

_"Only because it's the truth" Midnight said as he kissed her cheek. _

_This was so unexpected, how time flies... Our kids, Breeze, Ruby, Fist and Midnight, were all graduating today. I was just so shocked, it only seemed like it was yesterday that they were all born and now they're here about to graduate. This was so scary... I mean, really, scary..._

_I turned around to find both Knuckles and Fist in an arm wrestling match; they always played that when they were bored. I smiled at Fist as concentration grew rapidly on his face; over the years he had gotten as strong as his father, maybe even stronger. He was actually quite a handsome echidna I must say; I was surprised no chick had picked him up yet. I looked back towards Ruby who was nervously fiddling with her hair. Like Fist, Ruby had grown very beautiful as she got older; she also looked almost exactly like me, minus the red fur. I couldn't be more proud of my babies, they were both gorgeous and smart. They were perfect, just like they were on the day they were born._

_The other kids had grown up quite alot too. Breeze looked so much like her father and that look grew more everyday, soon it was just scary really... She acted like an absolute child too, irresponsible and carefree but when the time came she would snap out of it and help out in anyway like a responsible adult. In other words, she was exactly like Sonic. Midnight never really lost that cheery personality of his like I thought he would; he did become much more serious though but he was easy to get along with, he looked like his father but he was more like his mother really. Maybe thats why he inherrited her eye colour, they say that the eyes are a window to someone's soul so that definetly shows that he is like his mother. Also Tails and Cream's kids had grown up too of course. If T.J was just a little taller he could easily be mistaken for his father, the same with their brains too. The young little fox was as smart as his father too and is always eager to help him out, really cute if I may add. Clara, their other child, was just as sweet and adoring as her mother was at her age, she always made us smile..._

_Where the hell does the time go?..._

_Just then a small blue blur entered the room and ran behind Amy. I grinned as Amy looked behind her legs with a smile. "Hey Flash. Hiding again?"_

_The young little hedgehog merely grinned at his mother with his jade eyes sparkling with mishief. He ducked behind her again just as another blue blur entered the room, looking pretty peeved as water dripped down his soaked fur. I jumped a little, I still wasn't used to having Sonic back after such a long time._

_"Where is he?" he said, grinning with slight annoyance._

_Breeze immedietly cracked up laughing along with everyone else, especially Knuckles who looked as though he were about to die from laughter. Amy giggled, "I dunno. What did he do anyway? Push you over in the pond?"_

_"You guessed it" said Sonic as he eyes Amy's legs where he clearly saw something blue. I smiled and shrugged, "Well, we haven't seen him"_

_"Oh really?" said Sonic, "Then who's this little fella here?" he said as he darted and grabbed Flash who started to giggle. Sonic smiled before frowning in a serious manner, "So, you think that pushing me into the pond was funny huh?"_

_Flash shrugged, still smiling in a cute manner. Soon a very playful smirk grew on Sonic's face, "Well you won't think it's so funny when I do this!" he said as he started tickling Flash on the stomach, causing the little two year old to start laughing gleefully. We all laughed as well at the cute sight. Flash was Sonic and Amy's second child who looked exactly like his father except for his jade eyes which he inherrited from his mother. Amy smirked, "Alright Sonic, I think Flash has learnt his lesson; you can let him breath now"_

_Sonic sighed in a dissapointed manner, "Fine, I'll let the boy live", he picked up Flash and lifted him over his shoulders for a piggy back ride; Flash giggled again. I had to smile, only after being back for such a short time and Sonic was already a great dad to both Breeze and Flash. Big Blue never ceases to amaze me really..._

_I looked around at the other parents who were leaving their kids to go to the hall. I realised that soon we would have to leave so I told everyone that we had better go. Angel kissed and hugged Midnight tightly before leaving with Shadow who had given his son a brief hug. Amy followed the same role as Angel had, Breeze looked very annoyed but looked happy at the same time, Sonic punched her playfully on the shoulder before giving her a hug. Ruby ran to Knuckles and hugged the daylights out of him, for once Knuckles actually stumbled but he responded with his own tight hug. Knuckles and Fist then exchanged a manly hug between eachother before departing. I went up to both my children and hugged them, I couldn't believe this was actually happening. They were finally graduating, after all this time..._

_"You two ready?" I murmured in their ears. Ruby looked at me and grinned, "You bet I am" Fist grinned as well, "I'm ready to get out of this hell hole if that's what you mean"_

_"That's my boy" I said as I gave him a kiss on the head._

**_Two Years Later_**

_"C'mon Rubes! I've got the apartment key ready so lets speed things up!" Breeze said in excitement as she impatiently waited for Ruby to pack up her stuff. I came in to help when Ruby begged, pleading me to help her so that Breeze would shut up. After long and ageless discusions with me, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy and the begging Breeze and Ruby; we allowed the two of them to get their own apartment on the promise that they don't come to us begging for money. I knew that wouldn't be a problem, both girls had steady jobs at the mall._

_Breeze was all ready and had her stuff packed, she came rushing over here to hurry Ruby up; only after saying a farewell to her parents and brother. Poor Ruby wasn't exactly fast enough for her best friend though._

_"Dammit Breeze, get of my neck and then maybe I'll move faster!"_

_"Jeez girls, you're not even living together yet and you're already arguing?" I stiffled a chuckle._

_"Maybe..." Breeze murmured as she fiddled with one of her quills in an innocent manner which caused us all to laugh. I then zipped up Ruby's bag with a satisfied sigh, "All finished baby, so get the hell outta here" _

_"Gee, thanks for being the loving and caring mother" said Ruby with a cheeky grin. I smiled, "Aw baby, you know I was only kidding; please don't go" I said as I hugged her._

_I didn't want her to go, I wanted her to stay here on the safety on Angel Island. I know I always said to her that she needed to do her own thing but now I just wanted to beg for her to stay here and let me take care of everything for her. Ruby only laughed, "Mum, I'm going okay. I'll be a good girl"_

_Breeze snorted, "Ha!" before announcing, "Sorry, anyway; I'm going to head out to greet Midnight when he comes to take us by Chaos Control. See ya later"_

_When Breeze had darted out of the room, Knuckles came in looking slightly dazed, "Damn that kid runs fast" he muttered while we laughed. Knuckles looked at Ruby, "So, are you all good to go now?"_

_"Yep" said Ruby._

_I could easily tell Knuckles was on the brink just like me, about to beg Ruby to stay here. I eyed him knowingly but in an ordering way; she was grown up enough to make her own decisions now and we both had to accept that. I could tell that this was very hard for Knuckles to accept, it was for me too. _

_Ruby looked up at us, "Well, I'd better get going; you know Breeze, she's probably tapping her foot now as I speak" she said with a giggle. I could only force myself to smile. I ran forward and gave her possibly on of the biggest hugs I had ever given her; as I like to call it, I gave her an Amy hug. "Okay, be a good girl"_

_"I will mum, don't worry" Ruby groaned before trying to release herself from me, I relutently let her go. Ruby smiled at Knuckles before pouncing on him with a hug. Hey! How is it that he gets hugs and I don't? Grr. Knuckles chuckled and hugged her back softly, my sensitive ears picked up his whisper; "Please don't get yourself into trouble"_

_"I won't daddy, I promise" Ruby whispered back. I was so sure I saw a single tear fall from Knuckles face, but it might've been a trick of the light. I wanted to take a photo, the moment looked so perfect; father and daughter holding onto eachother, neither wanting to let the other go. This was more precious to me than any other jewle I had ever collected in my life._

_"RUBY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GIRL?" Breeze yelled from outside. Damn her._

_Both Ruby and Knuckles jumped in shock before Knuckles chuckled, "Well, you'd better get going Rubes"_

_"Yeah, before Breeze kills me" Ruby giggled as she released Knuckles. She grabbed her suitcase and waved cheerfully, "See ya later guys!" she said as she left the room. I walked overe to Knuckles and gave him a hug, knowing that he'd need it. He hugged me back before murmuring, "First Fist is close to completing his guardian training and now Ruby is moving out. The kids are really growing up aren't they?"_

_I could only think of one answer, "Yes, they are; but they're always going to be our babies"_

* * *

I looked around at our kids again and just smiled simply. How time truly does fly...

* * *

**pant pant pant. Okay, I'm back!**

**I've finally finished this chapter! Huzah! **

**Once again, I don't blame you if you kill me; I am truly sorry for the long wait. :C**

**I hope you can forgive me**


	21. All Right

**SORRY X 1,000,000,000,000 for not updating, I am super sorry! I've just been so busy for the past few months that I haven't been able to update for so long! But I'm back on track now :D **

**I hope you can forgive me!**

**SORRY!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Sonic's POV

The next morning after everyone was rested and fully recovered, me, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow decided to head out to the destroyed areas in hope to find survivors.

We went to the island first but there was no hope at all, they were all dead. The island was still smoking and we had to leave because the air was too hard to breathe in. We headed to the city next and yelled around as we tried to find anyone.

I was just about to give up when I heard soft cries that sure as hell didn't come from the others. My ears and head perked up as I tried to locate to owner of the soft whimpers; I was shocked, there was an actual survivor!

I ran around a pile of building rubble and skidded to a halt at the sight before me. There was a dead fox with her fur all burnt but kneeling by her side was a crying girl who was begging her mother to wake up. She couldn't have been older than Flash, her fur was a soft, pale gray with bright green eyes.

I slowly approached the crying girl, afraid that I might frighten her. "Hey there"

The girl yelped and spun around, huddling closer to her dead mother. She started to tremble with fright as she observed me. I walked even slower towards her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" I said in a soothing voice, "I've come to save you"

The little girl whimpered, "Can you save my mummy, she isn't waking up" she cried.

I suddenly felt quite sick. How the heck am I going to break it to this girl that her mother was never going to wake up? I approached her a bit more, "I'm really sorry, I won't be able to wake her up"

The little girl cried more and ran to me in fright and hugged my legs, clearly in hope for warmth and comfort. I sighed in sympathy; she must be so confused, so scared. I picked her up and cradled her trembling body to my chest, close to the sound of my beating heart. I tried to calm her with shushing noises, but I could tell that she was absolutely terrified.

I turned around to find Tails looking at me in amazement. "You found a survivor?"

"Yeah, her mother's died though. We need to take her back to our place" I said as a thought came to me, "Say kid, do you have a father?"

"I dunno" she cried.

I shrugged at Tails who only looked sympathetically at the little fox girl. "Well, we haven't found anyone else so I think we should head back. I'll get Knuckles and Shadow"

With that he ran away to find the others. I looked down at the little fox, "Hey, do you have a name?"

"My name's Soot" she murmured as she huddled closer to me. Soot, I guess that fitted her pretty well with the gray fur.

Soon Tails and Knuckles approached me and Soot. Knuckles' eyes widened at Soot before saying, "Shadow's already gone back to tell everyone about the survivor coming"

"Okay, we'd better head back then" I said as I ran at a slower pace so I wouldn't frighten Soot.

We all came back to my place and Amy opened the door before gasping, "Oh my gosh, I didn't realise she was so young! And cute!"

"Her mother didn't make it" I said as we entered the place, Soot was still trembling in fright. Amy softly took her into her own arms and rocked her slowly. Flash was behind her looking up at Soot curiously, looking a little sympathetic.

"Me and Cream will take care of her for now and give her a bath or something" said Amy.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go for a run. Wanna come Flash?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe later, I'll stay and help mum with the girl" said Flash.

...Okay, forget that I said that I knew the answer because that was not what I was expecting at all. Flash never turned down an afternoon run before. Heck, he never turned down any run!

"Buddy?"

Flash obviously knew what I was thinking because he answered, "Well, she looks really scared so I figured maybe if I talked to her she might feel better. Strange adults are really scary, but kids aren't"

I blinked in surprise, I didn't realise that Flash actually thinked that. I smiled warmly in understanding and ruffled his quills. "Good idea buddy, I'll see you later then"

I ran outside and began my run and around 150mph, feeling kinda lonely without Flash. But I knew his heart was in the right place so I shook off the lonely feeling and continued running towards Green Hill Zone.

I figured that everything was going to be okay now. We found a survivor, Crystal was locked up, Breeze was going to get married and have a child (as much as that thought annoyed me, I accepted it). Yep, everything was going to be just fine now...

* * *

**Nope! The story ain't finished just yet! There's still ages to go!**

**So tune in for next time! WHICH WILL BE SOON, I PROMISE! Pinkie swear and cross my heart!**

**Review if you wanna, I won't force you!**


	22. Boy or Girl?

**See! I kept my promise! I updated something quick! :D Cookies for me!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**And for anyone who lives in my country... Happy Australia Day!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Breeze's POV

It had been five months since the disaster that wrecked two cities. Everything was back to normal as usual. Crystal was still locked up in Midnight's place; T.J's parents took Soot in who had recovered quite well. Me? I was in hospital right now, waiting for a doctor to take me in for an ultrasound.

Midnight sat next to me, massaging the back of my hand in a comforting way. He knew I was nervous, but I also knew that he was too. Maybe h was nervous by the fact that he might lose the bet I put against him.

"It will be a girl, you just wait and see" I murmured into his ear with a smile.

I heard Midnight laugh and murmur back, "No way, it'll be a boy. Your ten bucks is mine"

I decided not to answer, because I knew that I was right anyway. Of course, I didn't care either way but it would give me great satisfaction to know that I was always right.

I subconsciously began to rub my round stomach; I winced at the thought of what it would be like in the next four months. Ugh, thank god I'm not walking down the aisle with a basketball stomach. We decided to have our wedding two months after the baby was born, that way it would give me time to recover and bond with my baby.

Wedding plans were going great, we already decided on flowers (roses and tulips), colours (white, gold and red) and the cake (devil's food cake). I had already gotten the dress before I started to show, it was strapless and layered all around the skirt with the top covered in sequins and crystal studs.

Yep, everything was fantastic!

"Breeze the Hedgehog?"

I looked up at the sound of my name and felt my quills bristle with excitement. "Yes?"

The beaver nurse nodded, "This way if you please"

I turned to Midnight with a massive grin on my face, "Get your wallet ready!"

"In your dreams Breezy babe" chuckled Midnight as he stood up with me as we made our way to the room where the nurse was leading us to.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I was laid down while the nurse was rubbing the gel on my stomach, Midnight was holding my hand and I could feel him quivering, whether out of excitement or nerves I couldn't be sure.

"So when I find your baby" the nurse began as she began scanning my stomach, "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes please" said Midnight.

A few seconds passed before the nurse began to smile and point at the screen, "Well, there it is"

I couldn't help but gasp as I recognised a shape in the form of a tiny hedgehog with really pointy quills, almost like Midnight's. It was my baby, my baby! My little baby...

"It's a boy" the nurse announced.

I felt my heart falter a little. A boy? I only felt a little disappointed that I was wrongs and now I would have to give Midnight ten dollars, but then a rush of joy flooded me. I had a boy, a baby boy.

"You owe me big time" I heard Midnight whisper.

"Take it, I don't care" I wanted to enjoy this moment without any worries. I watched as my baby stretched his little arms and shift around a little. It was so cute, so wonderful and so beautiful.

"That's our baby" I murmured, feeling tears come to my eyes.

Midnight pressed his lips against my forehead, "Yes, that's our boy"

* * *

"Well, hand it over! I was right and you were wrong!" Midnight laughed in a joking manner as we left the room.

"Take it, you big fat jerk!" I laughed, taking ten dollars out of my wallet and thrusting it in his chest.

"I love you" he said, kissing my cheek.

"Don't try to suck up to me!"

"Aw, you're no fun!"

We both started cracking up with laughter. We were just so giddy; nothing could bring us down at all. I kept on rubbing my stomach in affection, cradling my little boy from the outside.

"Ruby!"

I looked up at the sound of Midnight's shout and looked in the direction he was looking at. Surely enough, Ruby was at the hospital counter with her mother. She turned around with a slight jump and smiled nervously as we moved towards her.

"Oh. Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she said, looking at us nervously.

"I should ask you the same question" I said, "I told you two days before that I had an ultrasound appointment"

Ruby's ears flattened slightly, "Oh yeah"

I turned to look at Rouge who was smiling in almost a victorious way. It was like one of those smirks which said _"I told you so"_

"So how come you're here?" I repeated her question.

Ruby bit her lip and didn't meet anyone's eyes, "Promise not to tell?"

"Promise"

She took a deep breath, "I think I might be pregnant"

"What?" yelped Midnight.

"Who's?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"T.J.'s. I'm not sure if I am though, so I'm here to make sure" she murmured, starting to sweat a little.

"So far she's only had the guts to tell me" Rouge laughed, no one else knows except us"

"Well, good luck Ruby" I said, feeling kind of shocked. My best friend might be pregnant? Holy cow!

* * *

"Who would have thought T.J. would actually get up to something like that? The sly dog, go him!" Midnight laughed as we began heading out of the hospital.

"She looked so scared though"

"She's probably only scared because if she is pregnant then she'll have to tell her dad. I feel more scared for T.J. than Ruby. If I was him, I'd start running for the hills now!"

Oh yeah, I forgot how protective Knuckles was of Ruby...

Run T.J. RUN!

* * *

**Poor T.J., he had better hope Ruby ain't pregnant. Well, he doesn't know just yet, but still...**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See ya later, review if you wanna!**


	23. I'm So Stupid

**Hey! Another update!**

**I've suddenly become obssesed with writing this once again! I have so many ideas and I want to finish this so badly! I've also decided to make a sequal to this as well :D There is a very good reason for that but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**The reason I havn't updated is because I've been forced to remain on the couch due to my broken foot :C It's annoying the heck outta me!**

**Anyway, enough of my rant. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Fist's POV

"You're WHAT?"

"Shut up, idiot! Daddy might here you!"

"Dad's not in the house so I can yell as much as I want!"

I couldn't believe my ears, I was in that much shock. How could Ruby be pregnant? This was unbelievable! I could feel the protective brotherly side of me rise up, I was going to kill the guy who did this to her!

I didn't even care that my hand was about to break the phone, I was that shocked and angry.

"Look Fist, I may have told you but don't tell daddy just yet. I want to be the one to tell him" said Ruby; her voice was quivering with nerves.

"Trust me, no sane person in the world would tell dad about this" Because all sane people would know that my father would explode, maybe even literally. "I just have two questions. One: Who is the father? Two: Are you keeping it?"

"One: TJ's the father. Two: Yes, I'm definitely keeping it!"

I blinked in shock. TJ? I really didn't think they were the serious couple. I guess they were. Well, this changes my plans on beating up the prick that knocked up my sister.

"Cool" was all I could muster before we hung up.

I looked out of the window towards where the shrine was. Dad was going to kill TJ, I just knew it. If Sonic gave Midnight a few bruises, then I would shudder to think about how TJ was going to come out of dad's beating.

Suddenly my mobile shrilled up again to my displeasure. I groaned loudly.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I yelled, picking up the phone and answering with a "What now?"

"Whoa man! What's got your tail in a knot?"

I lightened up a bit at the sound of the voice, "Sorry Midnight, I'm just a bit annoyed right now. What's going on?"

Midnight immediately cheered up, "It's a boy! I have a son!"

I felt my stomach drop, "WHAT? Breeze had the kid? That's like four months too early!"

I could almost visibly picture Midnight's eyes roll, "No you dumbass! We had the ultrasound today"

"Oh, right. I knew that, I was just joking around man"

"Sure you were"

"Shut up!" I really didn't need my temper to rise up anymore; it was already at the limit. "Did you hear about Ruby?"

"What? That she's pregnant? Yeah, she told Breeze about an hour ago. Some sly fox TJ is, huh?"

"Yeah, very funny" I growled between my teeth.

"Sorry. Actually, I called for two reasons" said Midnight.

I sighed heavily, "What do you need?"

"Dude, you must be able to read me like a book" said Midnight with a chuckle, "I need you to come to my place and keep an eye on Crystal. Mum and dad are out and we've run out of sedative and I need to get more, but I need someone to watch her just in case"

Crystal.

The last I had seen her was five months ago at Breeze's place. I could still see her face, I could still picture those bright golden eyes alit with fire that was inside her. They eyes that have haunted my dreams for some time...

"Fist, are you still there?"

I shook myself back to reality, "Yeah, I'm here"

"So can you do it? Watch out for Crystal for me?"

I had to consider that question for a while. Did I want to see her again? The answer was yes, it always had been. I was still curious about what I have been feeling for that cat, I wanted to find out. I needed to find out!

"Sure, should I come over now?"

"If you can, please do"

At that, he hung up on me. I sighed heavily. I was actually going to see her again, after five months. That excluded all of my dreams.

* * *

"About time!"

I had just arrived at Midnight's place and I hardly knocked once before he opened the door.

"Sorry if I'm late" I mumbled in slight aggravation.

"Thanks for doing this. You know where the basement is, so here's the key and code" said Midnight as he handed me a card and a piece of paper with the numbers 6274226326435 (MARIA AND ANGEL).

"So I'll head off now. Good luck!" said Midnight as he sped off to who knows where.

I couldn't believe that I was actually here, after months of thinking about Crystal I was about to see her. Holy cow...

I slowly approached the basement prison as if I was approaching my own doom. I may as well have been, the cat could still be just as dangerous as she was five months ago.

I took a deep breath as I swiped the card and punched in the code. Here we go; I was really going to do this. But what I saw was not what I expected.

I knew she would be limp, but I expected her to still have that ferocious fire in her eyes, I expected her to still be putting up a fight against her fate, I expected so much more... Just not this.

She may as well have been dead. Her eyes were glazed and dark; the fire had been put out a long time ago by the looks of it. She had given up her fight, she was just gone...

Her eyes lifted up slightly at my approach, she bared her teeth just like she used to five months ago, "What do you want echidna?"

I just had to smirk, I couldn't help myself. "I'm suppose to keep watch, make sure that you don't escape"

"Oh how very thoughtful of you" she said with heavy sarcasm, but it didn't match her eyes. She was just so flat, so dead in soul.

What happened to that fiery girl who tried to kill hundreds of people to get what she wanted, including me?

"So..." I can't believe that I was actually attempting to make conversation, "How have you been holding up?"

...Did I really just ask that? Stupid bloody IDIOT! What did I think her answer would be? Just peachy? Perfect as rain? What the hell was I thinking?

"Just dandy, thank you very much" mumbled Crystal, not even bothering with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry" I mumbled back.

I could see now that she was giving up, her ears were beginning to droop sadly and the spark of challenge in her eyes was beginning to fade rapidly. What happened to that beautiful, fiery girl?

"What are looking at? Just laugh and gloat already, I'm sick of the silence" she murmured sadly.

If there was one thing I wanted to do right now, it was not laugh and gloat. "But I don't want to" I said, moving ever so slightly closer to her.

"Why not? The two little brats snuck in and did"

Two little brats? "Who were they?"

"That little blue pipsqueak and his grey fox friend"

Flash and Soot. Those two were absolutely inseparable, they did everything together. I never knew they did this though...

"They're only young, don't blame them" I said soothingly.

"Hmph" she huffed under her breath and muttered something else that I couldn't really hear.

"Huh?"

"Never you mind!" she snarled.

I looked once more at her position, lying flat on the ground facing the ceiling, "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"What's the point? This is the only position I can lay down in, I can't move. Remember?"

She was right, but that didn't mean I could change that. I reached down and brought her up in my arms, bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" snarled Crystal; battle lighted up in her eyes once more.

"I'm changing your position, seeing you lay down is kind of sad" I said as I propped her up against the wall in a sitting position, "Better?"

Crystal sighed before murmuring, "Yeah, thanks"

I sat down in front of her. I don't know what it was about her, but she fascinated me in a very strange way.

"I also forgot to thank you for saving me" she muttered. My heart skipped a beat at her words, she was thanking me. "But you should have just let them kill me, it would be better than this"

"No" I murmured, "I don't think I could handle that. To me, this is better"

"But I'm just going to remain her for the rest of my life now. I'm never going to see light again, I'm never going to smell fresh air again" she growled angrily while sadness shined in her eyes.

I suddenly felt a wave of sympathy wash over me, she was right. She could never live life again; maybe she really was better off dead. I felt sorry for her. I was going to live outside for all my life, guarding the Master Emerald while she would be stuck inside here, dead and limp.

I wanted to do something for her, but I couldn't. That was impossible...

I jumped violently when I heard the door was banged upon. "Fist! I got the serum!"

Midnight was back. I got up and opened the door to greet him; he was holding the needle in his gloved hand, filled with clear liquid.

"How come she's sitting up?" he questioned.

"I thought she looked uncomfortable" I replied while he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let me in so I can do it" he said; but as a sudden inspiration hit me, I blocked his way.

"No, let me. I'm already in here anyway" I said, not believing that I actually had this stupid idea. I was so going to regret this!

Midnight shrugged, "Sure, okay"

He handed me the needle and closed the door, once more leaving me and her alone.

"Well, get it over with already" she growled in defeat.

I raised the needle, she winced. I pressed down on the needle, sending the entire serum flying out of the tip.

Crystal's golden eyes widened at my actions, "What are you doing?"

"Tonight I'm taking you out for fresh air, but then I'll take you back. You're going to have to be very cooperative. Is that a deal?"

She was silent for a very long time before replying, "It's a deal, echidna!"

I was going to be in so much trouble...

* * *

**Uh oh, what is Fist thinking? Or more importantly, what is Crystal thinking?**

**Next chapter shall be her view after Fist leaves :D**

**See ya soon!**

**Review if you wanna :D**


	24. Why?

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I really couldn't think of much to write and this was the best I could do.**

**So yeah... read on if you may...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Crystal's POV

I don't believe it. I seriously don't believe it.

How dumb was this echidna? Seriously! Did he honestly think that I was gonna be a good girl and obey his commands. If there is one thing I don't do, its play nice.

Of course I would be thankful that he took me out, but there is no way in hell I was coming back. But obviously he thought that. Haha, idiot.

I chuckled in sweet victory; this was too good to be true. I was going to be free; I was going to have another chance. I was going to have revenge for my mother, at last!

No one would stop me at all this time. Not the echidna, not that black hedgehog, not the humans and especially not some fox Queen and her pitiful pipsqueak excuse of a daughter.

I could still see that memory fresh in my head, it made me laugh. A lot.

* * *

_"Crystal, you know this isn't right!"_

_"The hell it is Flaira! I'm not going to let this world get away with what they did!"_

_"It was your own mother's curiosity about this world! These people did nothing to her"_

_"ARE YOU SAYING SHE DID THIS TO HERSELF!"_

_"No darling, just stop this already! You know this isn't right, Hazel wouldn't want you to do this!"_

_"You don't know what my mother would want, so don't you dare tell me what she would or wouldn't want!"_

_"Crystal, STOP THIS!"_

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY FLAIRA!"_

_"SOOT! LOOK OUT!"_

_"MUMMY! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

That fox was a fool, she basically gave up her own life as soon as she approached me. She was even more of an idiot to bring her daughter with her.

I should have killed the young princess, right there and then. I should have reunited her with her mother. That would have sent a message to our neighbouring kingdom.

Why didn't I? I should have!

The only satisfaction I got out of the girl was the day when she snuck in here with the little blue pipsqueak. She may have been trying to taunt me, but I could still see the fear in her eyes. She was terrified of me, she was scared that she would meet the same fate as her mother. Most likely she would be, someday...

Maybe I should just keep her hanging for days on end after I escape, murder the people close to her so that she knew I was coming for her. Starting off with the blue pipsqueak...

I had it all planned out now, one by one. They will all be gone. The last would be the rabbit, her new mother.

I laughed to myself. I know, I'm a sick, twisted bitch who is thirsty for blood. Go ahead and call me that if you may, I won't care but rest assured you will be the next on my list.

I could feel the serum slowly wear off; I could twitch my fingers now. I grinned to myself. Very soon, I was going to be free. All thanks to that echidna.

Yet, one question kept knawing at me. Why? Why was this one echidna deciding to give me that freedom, even if he thought it would only be for an hour or so? Everyone else would keep me locked up until I grew old and died, yet he thought I should have a chance.

Why on earth would he do that?

* * *

**Well well well, we've learnt a bit more about our characters in this chapter...**

**Soot is a princess, but what of? We will find out in time. And there is one option ruled out in my poll... Blaze is not Crystal's mother, Crystal's mother is named Hazel. Hehehe, I bet the suspense is killing you :D**

**We shall find out in time!**

**Review if you wanna!**


	25. Dreams

**Hello again, yes I know that it has been more than half a year since I've updated and I know that you're all annoyed with me but Fanfiction has been the last thing on my mind for quite some time. For quite a few months now I've been battling against depression and have been questioning whether my life is actually worth living. I've been going to that many therapy sessions and have even made several suicide attempts, so hopefully as you can understand Fanfiction hasn't exactly been on top of my to do list.**

**I'm still in depression so I'm not sure when I'll next update. But for now, heres the new chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if it's not as good as any other chapter but this was just written of the top of my head in about ten minutes.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Ruby's POV

I could only think of the same two words over and over again in my head.

Holy Shit.

Holy Shit.

Holy Shit!

I was pregnant, with T.J.'s child. I mean, I knew how babies were created and stuff but I didn't realise that this would actually happen after one night! It shouldn't be happening to me, anyone but me!

Sure Breeze could say that she's ready to have a child, but I'm not. I'm anything but ready.

If I described my feelings to anyone, they would surely say "Why don't you get rid of it then?". I couldn't though, that was one thing I just could not push myself to do; no matter how bleak the situation may look to me.

I didn't believe in abortion. I hated murder, and that's pretty much what abortion was to me. Murder.

I stared at the phone in front of me nervously. Was I really going to call T.J and tell him that I was going to be the mother of his child?

Yes, I was. I had to.

With my hands shaking, I dialled him and waited.

Please don't pick up. For your sake, for my sake, for the world's sake…

"Hello? Rubes?"

Damnit.

"T.J, I need to tell you something" I said, cutting straight to the point. I was slightly distracted, I could picture his face over the phone, the golden fur, the soft muzzle, the cute nose, the long bangs and those gorgeous blue eyes…

I mentally slapped myself to get back on track.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" he asked, sounding confused.

My throat went dry for a moment, the words were stuck in my throat but I quickly forced them out as though I were throwing them up.

"I'm pregnant and you're the only person I've ever had sex with!" I said in a rush, the tears started to fall from my eyes. I was so scared. What would his reaction be? What was he going to say? Oh T.J, say something you gorgeous, hot bastard!

"Holy shit" he whispered.

Funny how I said the exact same thing when I found out I was pregnant.

"Can you say something else?" I asked, feeling more ill by the minute.

Silence, then, "Well, I dunno… I mean… Shit. I really don't know what else to say" said T.J.

"Well, are you happy? Angry? Sad? Just give me something other than 'shit'!" I almost yelled. I just wanted to know how he was feeling about this, I needed to hear his opinion otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep all night.

He was silent again before murmuring, "I'll be right over". He hung up straight afterwards, almost causing me to yell out in frustration. I wasn't going to last, I wasn't going to last at all…

Ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the apartment door and I hesitated for a while even though I knew very well who it was on the other side. Slowly, I left the comfort of my couch and approached the door and opened it to see a slightly ruffled TJ who looked as though he rushed here as fast as possible.

We just stared at each other before he pulled me into a hug, I was still numb from the shock of being pregnant so my brain didn't comprehend to hug him back. I cried instead, feeling more confused than ever.

"Hey, c'mon Rubes; don't cry, please?" he said, pulling up my face to meet his. It was kind of funny, he's a few years younger than me and he already towered over me by half a head.

"But I don't know what to do!" I wailed, "I don't think I'm ready but I don't want to get rid of the baby, and then there's you and then there's my dad and then-"

"Hey, whoa! You're goin' a mile a minute here!" he chuckled as he walked us over to the couch. When we were seated he began speaking again, "You probably don't think you're ready 'cause you think that I'm not going to want to have anything to do with the baby, right?"

When he said that, it kind of made sense so I nodded. TJ pulled me closer in his hug and said, "Well you don't have to worry about that part then, 'cause I won't leave you. This whole thing with the baby is as much my fault as it is- Actually, it's mainly my fault if you think about it… It's my soldiers that make the move, not me"

I giggled and blushed at his remark, but his words made me feel a whole lot better. He wasn't going to leave me… we were going to be a family. Then I remembered the issue with my dad.

"Daddy's going to kill you, you do realise that. Remember what happened with Midnight and Sonic?" I said with a giggle.

TJ's muzzle paled considerably as he remembered too, but he swallowed and replied, "Well… You're going to have to do this sort of stuff anyway so what's the difference between now and ten years in the future?"

"Good point"

"But still… Maybe I should stay at least ten feet away from him for a while…" murmured TJ, causing me to laugh.

"So you mean it? We're going to go through this together?" I asked with hope, as if this was all a good dream that I was going to wake up from any minute now.

TJ smiled at me and then said, "Yep, you, me," he placed his hand on my stomach, "And the kid"

So this was why Breeze was so happy when she became pregnant. I could not put in words the way I was feeling. It was just pure happiness, and maybe even more than that. I was going to have a baby and my boyfriend was going to stand by me all of the way.

This is what it's like to have dreams come true…

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the wait. But I can't guarnantee when the next update will be...**

**Thank you for you're patience and I hope that you can understand my reasons for not updating.**


	26. Revealed Pasts and Secrets

**Hey, I know it's been ages, but I'm back.**

**I feel a lot better, for those who were wondering, and I'm pretty much back to normal. To prove so, I've now put up two new chapters! So I hope you enjoy them...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Crystal's POV

It's time like this I wish I had a watch.

The serum had just about warn off, I was able to stand once more; only after being limp for almost half a year really does a number on the legs. I was stumbling around the room like a kitten learning how to walk again; I was determined to move properly.

I had to escape. There was no other option.

I heard the door slowly open; deciding to play it safe; I collapsed to the floor in a limp position so that I would not arouse suspicion. Thankfully, it was only the white echidna.

"You certainly took your time!" I hissed angrily, standing up again.

"It took me ages to get Midnight and his family away for a moment!" Fist said desperately. "I told him that Breeze had gone into really early labour and that he needed to go see her right away."

I raised my eyebrow; I suppose it could work. Only then I realised they would all be back very quickly once they realised that there was no kid being born.

"Let's get a move on then, I don't have all night," I growled, preparing to leave the room as quickly as possible. To my shock though, the echidna grasped my arm very tightly and I felt a click on my wrist. I looked down to find a pair of handcuffs attached to both mine and his wrists.

What. A. Dick.

"Extra precautions," explained Fist, glaring at me. "I don't fully trust you."

I hissed angrily but did not attack. I'll save that for tonight when we're out in the open…

Swiftly, we left the blasted prison and proceeded to run outside where we could escape. When we made it to the outdoors, I halted in my tracks which caused Fist to stumble.

I had forgotten what it was like to smell fresh air, what it was like to feel the wind through my fur, what it was like to look up to the open sky…

"You okay?" I heard Fist asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured. "It's just nice to be outside again…"

"I'm sure it is," muttered Fist as he looked around. I could care less; I wanted to soak up as much of this moment as I could. I would never take the outdoors for granted again.

"Can we please get a move on?" begged Fist. "I don't want us to be caught!"

I shook myself back to reality. "Yes, of course. Where do you plan on taking me?"

"There's a hill that I always like to go to," explained Fist as we began to jog again. "It's really high, like you could almost touch the stars."

"Sounds nice," I muttered, I was not paying that much attention. I was focusing too much on my plans to escape.

We continued to run towards wherever it was the echidna was taking me. I spent most of the time absorbing the wind rushing around me; my fur had been thick with dust and sweat for a long time and the wind seemed to dry me out a bit. It was extremely soothing.

Eventually, we reached the hill Fist was talking about. I had to agree with him, the scenery about was quite beautiful.

"We can just rest up here for a while," said Fist as we sat down. "At least until we have to go back."

I grinned to myself. Only one of us would be returning and it sure as hell was not going to be me.

After a moment I noticed Fist shivering a little. I quickly guessed that it was from the cold and conjured a ball of fire in the palm of my hand. The echidna leapt up in alarm and I hissed in annoyance, "Relax dumbass. It's just cold out here."

"Yeah, it is…" Fist murmured, soon relaxing once more as we both absorbed the heat of the flames.

It was very silent for a long time, save for the serenade of the crickets in the darkness of the night. It was very relaxing, I actually took the time to rest a little. I would attack later…

"Where are you from?"

I jumped at Fist's question and glared at him. "Why does it matter to you?"

Fist shrugged. "I'm just curious. Everyone has a past."

"And mine's one I'm not sharing!" I hissed angrily.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, you have to know that!" Fist begged.

I hesitated at his words and frowned. Truth be told, I wanted nothing more than to have someone to spill my secrets to; but could I trust him? I looked into his deep, indigo eyes which seemed to shine with plead; they held so much curiosity… so much care… so much trust…

I sighed before murmuring, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," promised Fist, smiling in relief.

I felt my ears flatten before I began to speak. "If I tell you, do you promise that you won't freak out?"

"Why on earth would I freak out?" asked Fist, looking very confused.

"Because I don't come from this world!" I blurted out. After that I just wanted to sticky tape my mouth shut, I should not have said anything.

To my shock though, Fist did not look mortified; instead he looked amazed and curious. "Really? I didn't think there was another world…"

"It's more like another dimension," I said, finally deciding to trust the white echidna, "one that is separated by many kingdoms."

Not hearing a response, I continued. "I come from a kingdom that is ruled by fire, but it's not the only one."

"What do you mean?" asked Fist.

"There are two kingdoms that are ruled by fire. One is led by my grandfather and the other one is led by his brother; we've been at war for a very long time."

"Why?" asked Fist, looking deeply interested in the story now.

"Because my grandfather was the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds at the time and his brother wanted them with all only he was not allowed. Ever since then, the kingdom was separated and we've been at war ever since."

"Sol Emeralds?" muttered Fist, looking confused.

"They're very similar to your Chaos Emeralds," I explained. "They have the same sort of power."

"Ah, okay," he murmured in understanding. "Continue then."

"Only two people refused to be at war with each other," I continued. "One of them was my mother, and the other was the daughter of my grandfather's brother. They were great friends for a long time and were determined to find a place of peace. They had heard of dimension travel and became very curious by this world in particular; my mother was the one who journeyed here."

It was at this moment I felt my throat clog up with anger and grief and I halted in mid-speech. Fist sensed my tension and made a risky move by putting his hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

"Your people feared my mother's fire power," I growled angrily. "She was different, nobody likes different. One day when she took me to this world, a gang of people began to attack her; she was outnumbered and I was only young, I couldn't do anything…"

No… No… I was not going to cry… I refuse to cry…

"Hence why you want revenge," sighed Fist in understanding. I winced when his glove moved towards my eye, only to realise that he was wiping away a tear that was trailing down my cheek. I tried to hold the others back, but soon one tear turned into two… two turned into four… four soon turned into sobs of anger and grief. I still missed her…

To my shock, Fist pulled me into a hug and began to stroke my hair while making shushing noises in my ear. I tried to stop crying but the sobs kept on ripping through my throat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"She'd be disgusted with me," I muttered in realization. "I've killed hundreds, destroying the peace she wanted. I've killed her best friend. I've done nothing but bad."

I felt Fist tense when I mentioned that I killed Flaira but he relaxed soon enough. "You were blinded by rage, I'm sure she can understand that."

"No," I growled. "I'm just a disgrace. I'm just a nothing."

"You're not nothing," I heard Fist whisper in my ear. I jumped a little in shock and looked up at him curiously.

He looked angry at me, "I know that you've got spirit that no other girl has, I can see it in your eyes. You're beautiful; compared to the pretty house cats the other girls seem to be, you're like a wild cheetah that can never be tamed. You're different, but in a very good way."

His face turned bright red when he finished, I reckon mine did too. No one ever said something like that to me before…

"Really?" I murmured, cuddling up a little closer to his chest. Whatever I was feeling about Fist before began to grow bigger; only I'm now 100% sure what it is I'm feeling.

"It's what I first thought of you when we were fighting together…" Fist whispered, now a beetroot red.

Reaching up a little, I pecked my lips to his hot cheek, "Thank you, no one's been that nice to me for a long time."

The peck was a trigger. He wanted to continue… So did I…

Within seconds, our lips met as though they were magnets. It was like a set of fireworks exploding in my heart, it was racing at a hundred miles per hour. He tasted quite musky, like the woods on a dry day; strangely enough, it was fantastic.

I tried to pull him closer, eager to be as close to him as possible. He tried to do the same, soon enough it became like a wrestle… I was only faintly aware of the fact that his glove was now trailing towards the strap of my top…

* * *

I blinked a few ties in an attempt to wake myself up, even though I wanted nothing more than to remain in this position forever. I could still feel Fist's arms wrapped around my waist, cuddling me close to his chest in a protective manner. I could not help but smirk at the memories of last night.

For some reason, it felt as though we had been meaning to do… that… for a long time now. I think the passion we first felt for each other had been growing more and more with every day.

I still wanted him; I never wanted to let him go…

Only then did I realise that this would be impossible. I was considered nothing more than a monster; a well-deserved title. If I stayed with Fist, I would make him an outcast; he would be rejected from society.

I frowned and stroked his white dreads thoughtfully; I could not let that happen. He did not deserve to be wrapped up in this whole situation; he has nothing to do with it.

I made my decision there and then. Even though I ditched my plans to destroy this world, I was still going to escape… and leave Fist behind.

Quickly, I slipped from his grasp and began to slip my clothes back on. I finished in record time; I had hoped to be slower. Fist was still asleep, so I just leaned down and gave him another peck on the cheek.

I owed him a lot. I owed him my life.

"Thank you," I murmured as I lit my hand on fire. Soon enough, the handcuffs began to melt off from the extreme heat and eventually snapped off. Not wanting to hang around any longer, I fled from the hill as quickly as I could.

I looked back and smirked a little. Talk about a one-night stand…

Then I frowned as I thought about my future. Where do I go now? What do I do…?

* * *

**And now you know Crystal's past! What do you think of that? I tried to write it based around what I know about Blaze's dimension, but I added my own parts; hopefully it's okay.**

**Once again, so sorry for the wait.**

**Please review if you want to; or you could go to the next chapter and review then.**


	27. What Have I Done?

Chapter Twenty Seven

Fist's POV

I did not want to wake up. As soon as I gained consciousness, I realised that my arms were empty and that my handcuff was very loose. I knew she was gone, but I did not want to wake up.

It is like waking up from a brilliant dream, only to realise you are back in reality.

Deciding to face the truth, I opened one eye and looked around. Sure enough, the handcuff had been melted off and there was no purple cat in sight. Crystal was gone.

I did not want to believe it. She had changed, hadn't she? I was so sure Crystal was different now that she realised her mistakes, she cannot go and begin to cause destruction again. Can she?

I sighed heavily as I remembered the events of last night. It was the best night of my life, no doubt about that, only I had thought that we could continue on from there. I thought that this was the first chapter, obviously it was not…

Dammit!

I wish I knew where she was, but she could be long gone by now…

Sighing heavily, I slipped my gloves and shoes back on and looked around while wondering where to go. I thought about following her but then I remembered where she was supposed to be.

Oh shit…

I completely forgot about Midnight and his family!

Making my decision, I rushed back to Midnight's place as quickly as I could; along the way I tried to think of as many cover stories as I could. Sigh… this is not going to work out well at all…

Sure enough, when I arrived at my best friend's home, everyone was there. All pairs of eyes quickly flashed to me, some curious but most of them were furious. Oh crap.

"Where the hell is she?" growled Shadow, cutting straight to the point.

Thinking quickly on the spot, I said, "While I was watching the TV, she just burst out of nowhere. I went to chase her but she was too quick; I've been looking for her all night."

"How could she have escaped?" shouted dad, looking furious at Shadow, "I thought you had her under full sedative!"

"She's obviously turned immune against it," muttered Shadow, looking towards Sonic and Tails, "C'mon, if we're lucky we can still catch her!"

Without another word, Sonic ran off at blinding speeds alongside Shadow, Tails began to run back home to get the Tornado along with Knuckles and the others all stayed behind; Breeze, Midnight, Ruby and TJ.

We all remained silent before Midnight began to stalk towards me, "Tell us the truth!" he growled.

"I did tell you the truth!" I said.

"Bullshit!" snapped Breeze, "If you were telling the truth then there would be a good reason as to why Midnight came bursting into my apartment!"

…I forgot about that part…

"Uh… well…" I stuttered; they had me cornered.

"What happened?" asked TJ.

I was not so sure of what to say. I was not going to tell Crystal's story to them; I promised her that I would not tell a soul. However, I could tell them that she changed.

"Crystal's changed now." I stated, "She's no longer a threat."

"She could have lied!" snapped Ruby.

"No, she didn't!" I growled, "You weren't there, but if you were you would believe me!"

"You are such an idiot!" yelled Ruby, soon turning around to go home. She was obviously too mad to even speak to me. TJ quickly ran after her, sending me a dark look before he did so. Breeze just shook her head and followed her two friends; now it was just Midnight and I.

"Why did you let her out in the first place?" asked Midnight, keeping a calm tone.

I could not answer him, he would not believe me. I just remained silent, but I gave a little sigh. Midnight must have guessed the answer because he soon placed a hand on my shoulder in understanding.

"I know, you'd do anything for the one you love," said Midnight, "But I don't think this was the best choice."

"It was," I said determinedly, "She's getting a second chance. She'll make her life right again."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Midnight.

That was when I realised that he was right. She could not have a second chance, she would be an outcast now…

Oh gods, what have I done?

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter.**

**Now there are really only a few things left in the story. The birth of Breeze and Midnight's child... Their wedding... What happened to Crystal... And one last part which I'm going to keep secret for now XD**

**Please review if you wish to.**


End file.
